The Box
by Orange-Green
Summary: AU Chaubrey. Psychiatrist Aubrey Posen has seen it all, every mental illness and psychosis there is. Until her girlfriend Chloe seems to be suffering from some mental affliction. As she and their friends Beca and Jesse search for answers, it becomes apparent something far more sinister is at work.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – In honor of October and Halloween I have decided to do something I have never done…write a horror story. Or at least attempt to. Horror might be a stretch; I'll be satisfied with creepy. I have watched my fair share of horror movies so I'm hoping I can at least make this interesting. This story follows a movie called The Possession fairly closely with a few variations and additions. It will be posted in its entirety before or on Halloween. I have it mapped out and mostly written, just have to fill a few things in. Thanks!

The Box

AU Chaubrey. Psychiatrist Aubrey Posen has seen it all, every mental illness and psychosis there is. Until her girlfriend Chloe seems to be suffering from some mental affliction. As she and their friends Beca and Jesse search for answers, it becomes apparent something far more sinister is at work.

Chapter One

The leaves on the trees were a beautiful array of golds and reds but Aubrey Posen barely noticed as she squinted against the glaring sunlight. It might have been October and the beginning of the autumn season, but they were suffering through an unseasonably warm spell for that time of year in Virginia. This was not how she had hoped to be spending her Saturday. She was hot, she was tired, and she was ready to go home. But she would never say a word because Chloe Beale was in heaven.

"Just one more yard sale and I swear we'll go home Bree." The redhead said with a smile as she looped her arm with her girlfriend's.

Aubrey sighed and returned Chloe's bright smile. "Uh huh, sure babe. We haven't even hit the big one on Hanover yet. I'm just glad I wore comfortable shoes for walking."

Chloe smiled again and nudged the blonde with her hip. "I'm sorry Bree, I know you're only here for me. This isn't really your thing but I appreciate you keeping me company."

"What are you looking for anyway?" Aubrey asked with a wry grin.

Chloe shrugged as they continued on toward the next address. "Oh you know, just stuff for the house…or some hidden treasure that's actually worth a fortune. I'll know it when I see it."

The redhead winked before tugging Aubrey along behind her. The blonde chuckled but followed as the warm sun continued to bare down on her.

Almost two hours and four stops later, Aubrey finally reached her breaking point and dropped down onto the grass in the shade. "I'll just wait for you here ok?"

Chloe frowned and quickly dropped to her knees in front of the blonde. "I'm sorry Aubrey. Let's just go. I'll even call us a cab!"

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Aubrey insisted. "This is the one you've been looking forward to all morning. Just go look around, I'm totally fine here…I promise. I just need to rest my legs."

The redhead looked doubtful but Aubrey smiled and gently pushed her girlfriend back toward the sprawling sale in front of the old Victorian styled home.

"Well, ok, only if you're sure." Chloe replied softly. "I promise I'll be quick. This place is one of the oldest homes in the neighborhood, maybe they're selling some old amazing, original heirloom!"

Aubrey chuckled as Chloe stood back to her feet. "Just dust the junk off before you bring it into our home please."

"Yes ma'am!"

Chloe cast one final glance over her shoulder at Aubrey before crossing the street and stepping onto the property. The redhead gasped as a chill rippled through her the instant she set foot in the yard. She glanced up at the towering home and swallowed thickly as she took in the dilapidated structure. The siding of the home was faded to almost gray and the shutters were chipped and a few were even tilted, the nails having given way some time ago. The yard was unkempt with what looked like years of dead leaves and brush.

The place reminded Chloe of the large homes that were often featured in those cheesy haunted house movies that she loved to watch but Aubrey hated. Aubrey always claimed they were over the top and tried too hard for cheap thrills. Chloe just liked the feeling of being frightened so she could clutch her girlfriend even tighter and therefore loved them.

The ad in the paper claimed there would be antiques for sale so Chloe was particularly excited about this sale. She quickly shook off her sudden chill and began to peruse the items scattered about.

A set of candlesticks quickly caught Chloe's attention and she began to search for a price on the obviously valuable items. The redhead was still studying the candlesticks intently when she felt a soft breath of air against the back of her neck. She shivered again and quickly spun on her heel.

"_Chloe."_

The redhead spun again, her eyes narrowed as she tried to pin point who had called to her. No one seemed to be paying her any attention at all. She squinted back across the street to where Aubrey was still settled comfortably underneath the large tree in the shade. The blonde was gazing in the opposite direction, also paying no attention to her girlfriend.

"_Chloe."_

"Jesus, what?" Chloe hissed as she once again turned quickly. "Who's calling me?"

A few of the folks also perusing the items gave the redhead odd glances and stepped away at her exclamation.

Chloe felt her cheeks darken and groaned as a young mother steered her young child further away. "Sorry…I just thought I heard…never mind."

As the words left her lips, Chloe's eyes settled on a wooden box resting on a table all by itself. It was dark wood with carvings visible on the front and top. She felt as if the air in her lungs evaporated and her peripheral vision dulled as she stared at the box. The world around her faded away as she stepped closer to the intriguing item.

As she neared, Chloe could see that the markings were not just on the front and top but on all sides. But they were not in a language she recognized. Her hands were shaking as she reached for it. As she picked up the box, she inhaled sharply, feeling a sudden jolt course through her.

Nausea followed and Chloe swallowed thickly to avoid retching right there in the yard. When her stomach finally settled, the redhead released a shaky breath. When she opened her eyes she found herself clutching the box tightly to her chest.

"You sure you want that girl? It will bring trouble."

Chloe startled slightly and turned at the soft voice next to her. An old woman stood eyeing her suspiciously. She held out a hand as if to take the box away from her and Chloe felt a piercing pain deep in her gut. "No! I saw it first. It's mine."

Chloe was started by the ferociousness in her own voice but the old woman didn't even flinch. She simply sighed and nodded before slipping away into the crowd without another word.

Chloe swallowed down a new wave of nausea and quickly moved toward the table set up to collect payment. She paid for the box without arguing about the price, something she would have normally been ashamed of. Rule number one of the art of the yard sale…never pay the listed price. But she couldn't risk not getting the box. For some inexplicable reason she had to have it.

As Chloe rushed back across the street toward Aubrey, the blonde narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend's appearance. "Chloe, are you ok?"

"What?" she asked, seemingly surprised. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Aubrey quirked a brow and continued to eye Chloe. The redhead was pale and seemed slightly out of breath with a slight tremble to her body. And she had an old wooden box in a death grip in her arms. "Oh, no reason I guess. What do you have there babe?"

The shorter woman seemed to tighten her grip on the box and licked her lips. "I found it. It's cool don't you think?"

"Cool?" Aubrey asked. "Yeah sure, I guess. As far as wooden boxes go. I'm just glad you finally found something and that we can get out of this heat."

"So I can keep it?"

Aubrey once again quirked a brow at the eager tone to Chloe's voice. She finally chuckled and pushed herself to her feet. "Of course you can. It's not exactly my taste in decoration but its ok I guess."

Chloe smiled brightly and Aubrey felt her heart melt. They had been together for years and even still, the sight of her girlfriend's bright smile could make her weak in the knees. Chloe had been there for Aubrey through more than eight years of schooling for the blonde to reach her dream of being a psychiatrist. She had worked odd jobs to make ends meet while Aubrey was too swamped with work on her dissertation to be able to have a job herself. She had even up and moved to a new state from their home in Georgia when Aubrey was offered a job at a psychiatric hospital in a rustic, colonial town in Virginia. And Chloe had not complained once. Aubrey once again felt her heart swell with love for the girl she had fallen in love with in middle school.

Aubrey reached for Chloe's hand and the two began the trek home.

xxxx

By the time they got back to their home, Chloe was back to her usual chatty self. Aubrey simply chuckled as she listened to the redhead's tales and exploits of the morning treasure hunt. Chloe placed the wooden box on the dining room table and wandered off into the kitchen to fix a quick lunch for the two of them.

Aubrey eyed the box curiously. She leaned closer to try to decipher the markings carved into the dark wood. She traced her finger over the numerous etchings.

"Hebrew I think…" the blonde muttered to herself as she continued to study the box.

There didn't appear to be a lock or a latch but there was an apparent lid. However when she tried to pry the box open it didn't budge.

"What are you doing with my box?"

Aubrey startled slightly, not having noticed Chloe return from the kitchen. There was an unusual edge to her voice and the redhead was standing in the doorway with a strange look on her face. Her fists were tightly clenched.

"Hey hun." Aubrey replied. "Just looking at it. I can't get it open. It's definitely got a lid but it won't open. It's weird. And these carvings, they almost look like Hebrew or Arabic or something. I don't know. Did the owners of the home tell you anything about it?"

"Just leave it alone ok?" Chloe said tensely. When Aubrey narrowed her eyes suspiciously, the redhead smiled almost nervously. "Lunch is ready, come eat with me."

Aubrey eyed her girlfriend for a few seconds more before finally placing the box back on the table. Chloe's smile widened as Aubrey stepped closer. The redhead looped her arm through Aubrey's once again and pulled her into the kitchen where lunch was waiting.

xxxx

Later that night Aubrey woke with a start. Thunder rattled the shutters of their home and the air seemed to sizzle with electricity as lightning split the air. The blonde exhaled shakily and glanced to her left to see if Chloe had managed to sleep through the storm. The sight of the empty bed left Aubrey with a chill.

She threw the blankets away from her body and pushed herself to her feet. The blonde didn't bother with her robe or slippers, finding Chloe being the only thing on her mind. The en suite bathroom was dark and obviously empty so Aubrey stepped out into the dark hallway.

The hardwood floor was cold against her bare feet as she inched her way down the hallway. The heat of the day had faded into a chill as night settled and Aubrey found herself wishing she had worn more than thin sleep pants and a tank top to bed as a shiver rippled down her spine.

Lightening once again flashed, illuminating the corridor and the stairway ahead. There was no other sign of light that she could see from anywhere inside the home.

Aubrey quietly made her way down the stairs, stopping short when the fourth step creaked under her weight. She finally forced herself to descend the final steps, mentally kicking herself for not grabbing a flashlight or flicking the light switch at the top of the stairs.

"Chloe?" She called softly.

A loud clap of thunder was the only answer Aubrey received. She wandered further into the darkened first floor of their shared home. She felt her way along the downstairs hallway until she found herself in the dining room.

Aubrey squinted as she thought she could just make out a figure on the other end of the room in front of the large bay window. Suddenly another flash of lightening illuminated the room and Aubrey gasped as Chloe flashed into her vision.

The redhead had her back to the window and was standing perfectly still in the darkness.

"Chloe?" Aubrey hissed. "What the hell are you doing? Are you alright?"

The blonde reached a shaking hand and flicked the switch, bathing the room in almost blinding light. Chloe didn't even blink. She simply stood, staring at the wooden box that was still sitting on the dining room table where they had left it. The only difference was that now the box was open.

"Chloe?"

After a few painfully tense and silent moments, the redhead finally blinked and shook her head slightly, seemingly snapping herself from the trance she was frozen in.

"I just wanted to make sure it was ok." She mumbled.

"Make sure _what_ was ok, Chloe?" Aubrey asked quietly.

Chloe lifted her eyes from the box to meet Aubrey's worried gaze across the room. Lightening flashed again and Aubrey gasped as Chloe's normally bright blue eyes appeared to be completely black in the now brightly lit room. Aubrey stared, speechless as the redhead finally stepped around the dining room table and moved toward her, and stopped mere inches in front of the taller blonde.

"My box." Chloe replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Chloe smiled then and Aubrey couldn't help but relax as she gazed into the warm blue eyes before her. She quickly chalked up the events to her nerves being shaky due to the storm and returned Chloe's smile with a tremulous one of her own. "I woke up and you were gone…"

The redhead's gaze softened and she took Aubrey's hand in her own. "I'm sorry babe, didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you."

"It's ok." Aubrey quickly replied, still mesmerized by Chloe's shining blue eyes. "Let's just go back to bed ok?"

Chloe nodded, still smiling. She allowed Aubrey to pull her from the room as her girlfriend flicked the switch, once again drowning the room in darkness. Chloe's eyes darkened and she cast a longing glance over her shoulder toward the wooden box, the lid once again closed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – As I mentioned, this is a new genre for me so suggestions are welcome. Throughout there will be some psychiatry talk. I do not have a doctorate in psychiatry but I do have google. I make no claims to accuracy. Oh and I forgot to say that I don't own anything. Thanks for reading!

Chapter Two

"You feeling ok babe?"

Chloe glanced up from the tomato she was slicing on the kitchen counter. She had been fighting a nagging cough all day and was beginning to feel a little run down. But she smiled at her girlfriend and nodded before continuing to slice the vegetables on the counter. Aubrey continued to watch her for a few moments more but turned back to her newspaper with a shrug. The blonde finally folded the paper back up and announced that she was going to go take a shower.

Chloe smiled again and nodded. Once Aubrey had faded from sight and the shower turned on upstairs, Chloe released yet another hacking cough. Only this time it felt as if something was lodged in her throat. She coughed again but the lump in her throat didn't move. She poured herself a glass of water but couldn't get more than a sip down without gagging.

She glanced back toward her wooden box now resting on the far end of the kitchen counter. Chloe startled slightly when the box seemed to jerk as if something inside was attempting to escape. She blinked, certain she was seeing things when the box once again seemed to move on its own.

Chloe glanced around, expecting Aubrey to jump out and expose her prank but the shower was still running in the bathroom above and she was alone in the kitchen. She dropped her gaze back to the box once again. It appeared to have fallen still but Chloe inched closer. She coughed again against the lump in her throat but still reached a shaking hand toward the box.

Seconds before she grasped the box, the lid sprang open and countless black spiders spilled out covering the countertops, flowing down onto the floor. Chloe tried to scream but instead could simply gag around the item lodged in her throat. The redhead was barely able to retreat back to the kitchen sink, still gagging, where she began to retch violently. The item lodged in her throat finally moved, scraping against the back of her throat.

She spat bile out of her mouth but quickly froze when she felt the now dislodged lump moving inside her mouth. She spat once again and finally did scream at the sight of the large spider that had just landed in the sink.

xxxx

Chloe woke with a piercing scream, Aubrey jolting awake moments later.

"Chloe, baby?"

The redhead was frantically scrambling to free herself from the sheets. She toppled over the side of the bed but wasted no time in rushing into the en suite bathroom.

Aubrey was still slightly dazed at having been woken from her sleep so harshly but at the sound of Chloe vomiting, her senses quickly returned. She too scrambled out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, dropping to her knees next to her girlfriend.

"Shit babe, its ok. You're ok."

The blonde held Chloe's long red locks back from her face and neck as the smaller woman vomited for what seemed like an eternity. Aubrey wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind as Chloe finally collapsed wearily against her.

It took Aubrey a few moments to realize that Chloe wasn't only gasping for air, she was in fact sobbing. The blonde was hesitant to separate from her girlfriend but she quickly dampened a washcloth to try to provide some amount of comfort.

"Easy Chloe, you have to breathe ok? I'm here, you're ok. Just try to relax baby."

Just as the redhead seemed to finally be relaxing slightly, a large wolf spider scuttled across the room to take refuge in a far corner. Chloe released yet another scream and tried to scramble away and out of the bathroom. Aubrey quickly clambered after her and practically had to pin her to the cold tile floor to keep her from running from the room in a panic.

"Chloe, stop baby!" Aubrey cried, trying to still the struggling woman in her arms. "It's just a spider babe, I'll get rid of it I promise. It's ok!"

As soon as the blonde released her, Chloe wedged herself between the door and the shower stall, still with a terrified expression on her pale face. Aubrey cringed as she crushed the spider beneath a wad of toilet tissue. She quickly flushed the mess and hurried back to Chloe.

"See? It's gone. Spiders come out this time of year, everything's fine."

Aubrey hesitantly dropped her hands to Chloe's drawn knees. She waited until the shorter woman finally made eye contact before gently brushing the redhead's hair away from her damp cheeks. Aubrey then flattened her palm against Chloe's forehead to feel for a fever.

"I'm ok." Chloe croaked tiredly. "It was just a bad dream. There were spiders and…I'm sorry."

"Oh babe," Aubrey sighed, tenderly stroking her cheek. "You don't have to apologize. Are you ok, what do you need? What can I do? Talk to me…"

The redhead finally gave a half smile and squeezed the hand that wasn't still cupping her cheek. "No, I am sorry I woke you up. You have to go in tomorrow and you know Mr. Clifton wears you out. I'm ok now I think."

"No way Chloe, I'm taking tomorrow off." Aubrey insisted. "You don't have a fever but maybe you're coming down with something. I'm not leaving you when you're not feeling well."

Chloe shook her head and tried to appear more calm and collected. "No Bree. I'm fine, really. Like I said, it was just a bad dream. Let's just go back to bed ok?"

Aubrey looked doubtful but helped pull the shorter woman to her feet. She wrapped an arm around Chloe's still trembling shoulders, and led her back to their bedroom. When they finally settled under the covers once again, Chloe curled tightly into Aubrey. The blonde wanted to ask her about the dream but the two had agreed that Aubrey's "shrink tactics" would remain in the office. Instead, she continued to hold Chloe and hum soothingly until her breathing evened out and she once again drifted off to sleep.

xxxx

"And what are these voices saying to you, James?"

Dr. Posen sat poised yet relaxed in her leather wingback chair positioned across from the plush loveseat where her clients sat during their sessions. While she refused to succumb to the stereotype of allowing her clients to recline on a chaise lounge, she did encourage as much of a relaxed atmosphere as her rigid upbringing would allow.

Aubrey's father was a two star general in the United States Army and upon the death of her mother when she was ten, was the only parental figure in her life. He ran his household as if a sniper attack on his platoon was eminent and had no time for emotion or nurturing. From that young age Aubrey was exposed to her father's repression of his emotions as he refused to deal with the death of his wife and could thus coldly justify any abuse he would hurl at his two children.

From the age of ten Aubrey knew she wanted to delve into the human psyche if for no other reason than to try to make sense of her own father. He had attended the party Chloe threw in celebration of Aubrey receiving her Doctorate but the two had had little contact since.

Leaving her home in Georgia behind had been an easy decision for her as she didn't really have anything to hold her there. The only thing that mattered was that Chloe had been willing to relocate with her.

Chloe. Aubrey shifted in her seat as she tried to follow James Clifton's long and drawn out explanation of his most recent break from reality. She was instantly grateful that she recorded all of her sessions because she had been rather distracted for the entire morning and would need the recording to refresh her memory.

Chloe still seemed out of sorts when the blonde left home that morning. She had once again insisted that she would take the day off and stay at home but Chloe had waved her off with a roll of her eyes stating that she was simply tired.

The pair's relationship had been blissfully, and almost uncannily, drama free for the almost ten years that they had official been together. Something that had taken Aubrey quite a long time to grow accustomed to. She spent the first few years of their relationship waiting for it to fall apart. Which had prompted Chloe to try and help the blonde diagnose herself because she must be "bat-shit crazy."

So when something as minor as a mild illness occurred, Aubrey tended to go overboard with the caregiving and worrying. She couldn't help the slight nagging fear that this was all too good to be true and would simply disappear with no warning. And so the only place the blonde really wanted to be was by Chloe's side to be certain she truly was alright.

But Mr. Clifton was still rambling. His tale had changed at least three times that she could recall in her limited attention span.

"Are you still taking all of your medication regularly James?"

"Well," he replied, nervously rubbing his sweaty palms up and down his thighs, "I was feeling better last week so I decided to only take it in the morning."

Aubrey sighed. Was Chloe resting? Had she felt up to fixing herself something to eat? She had to keep liquids in her system or she risked dehydration. "James, did it ever occur to you that perhaps you hadn't had any hallucinations or heard the voices because you were taking your medication properly?"

The hour finally ended and Aubrey walked Mr. Clifton out to the reception desk to schedule another appointment. When he finally disappeared from sight she turned on her heel and stalked back to her office and dropped down into the chair behind her desk with a sigh. She removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, mumbling under her breath.

"Ah, and how was our Mr. Clifton this morning?"

At the sound of Dr. Baer's voice, Aubrey quickly straightened in her chair. Dr. Rudolph Baer was the lead psychiatrist in the mental hospital. He had hired Aubrey and quickly promoted her and she was eager to remain in his good graces.

Dr. Baer was also one of the most brilliant minds in the field of psychiatry and Aubrey was more than honored to have been offered a position to study and practice under his lead. Even her father could find no reason to criticize the move.

"Is he still creating his fantasies as he goes during session?" Dr. Baer continued, advancing further into Aubrey's office.

The blonde couldn't help but grin wryly. "Every time he comes in there is a new psychosis to investigate. He might be setting the record for most mental disorders in the history of psychiatry."

The senior doctor chuckled and scratched at his graying beard. "Personally, my diagnosis is a malingering hypochondriac…but don't tell him I said so. Thank goodness he's harmless."

Aubrey's jaw dropped slightly and she shook her head with a laugh but quickly turned thoughtful. "Well, there is the possibility that he does in fact suffer from Factitious Disorder. I hadn't thought of it before. That could actually be the answer…"

Dr. Baer smiled as the blonde was suddenly lost in thought and reaching large book labeled as the _Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders. _

"And that Dr. Posen, is why you will one day be the Chief Administrator of this hospital."

Aubrey snapped her gaze up to meet Dr. Baer's. He smiled kindly and quietly slipped out of her office. Her shock at the unexpected compliment faded into a wide grin. She quickly returned to her text before the inspiration faded.

xxxx

The rest of the day flew by between meeting with a few more clients in her office and making rounds in the hospital. Chloe had sent a text message earlier in the day that she was feeling better but was going to take a nap. Aubrey was almost afraid to call her that afternoon to check on her. Chloe answered and sounded rested but still not her typical bubbly self.

"How are you feeling Chlo?"

"I'm fine, really." Chloe assured her. "I just woke up so I'm still a little out of it but I really do feel much better."

Aubrey's brow furrowed and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she listened to her girlfriend. "Well I'm going to get out of here a little early, I convinced Dr. Stevens to take my last round for me this afternoon. So I'll be home to look after you soon. Anything you want me to pick up for you? Do we have plenty of ice cream and that soup you like?"

The redhead chuckled but coughed slightly on the other end of the line. "Aw thanks babe, you're sweet. I don't need a thing but I'm glad you're coming home early…we're having dinner with Beca and Jesse remember?"

Aubrey groaned and cast her eyes skyward. "I completely forgot that's tonight! But no way babe; we're not going. You need to rest!"

"Aubrey I'm fine!" Chloe insisted. "And we've been trying to get together with them for weeks now but it never works out because of her shifts at the radio station. Just a quick dinner, I'll even get soup! Please Aubrey?"

The blonde groaned again and dropped her head into the palm of her hand knowing she was powerless against Chloe. "Fine…but just dinner. No movie or any other crazy idea that pops into Jesse's head."

Chloe laughed and Aubrey felt a smile forming at the sound.

"I promise." The redhead replied.

They chatted for a few minutes more, until Aubrey was finally satisfied that Chloe was in fact resting and taking care of herself. The blonde then threw herself into the rest of her work, determined to get home early as she had promised.

xxxx

Chloe quietly excused herself from the table and headed to the bathroom. She could feel Aubrey's worried gaze following her even though she had assured her girlfriend that she was fine.

The truth was that Chloe's head was pounding and she felt nauseous. The noise in the usually cozy pub where they met for dinner was beginning to get to her. She felt like the people in the booth behind them were so loud that they were actually holding their conversation inside her own head. In fact she was almost certain someone _was_ holding a separate conversation inside her head. Or an argument more like.

The redhead sighed as she leaned and hovered over the sink. She turned the water as cold as she could make it and closed her eyes as she splashed the refreshing liquid onto her face. As Chloe raised her head she screamed and darted backwards when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Only it wasn't her reflection at all. The figure staring back at her was a ghastly gray with gaping back holes for the eyes and mouth.

As Chloe scrambled backwards away from the mirror, Beca came rushing in having heard her scream.

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

Chloe could only point toward the mirror as her breath came in ragged gasps. Beca turned, expecting to have to fight off a peeping tom but saw nothing more than her own reflection in the mirror. She turned back to Chloe, confusion evident.

The redhead stumbled closer to her friend and stared at the mirror where the reflection of the two women stared back at her.

"But…I saw…shit."

"Saw what Chloe, what's going on?"

Chloe sighed and ran a hand over her face wearily. "Nothing…I'm sorry. I'm just tired and…coming down with something I think."

Beca eyed the taller woman warily. "Are you sure? I mean that scream…do you need me to get Aubrey?"

"Oh god no." Chloe moaned. "Please don't tell Aubrey, she worries too much as it is."

"Well maybe she should!"

Chloe shook her head almost frantically and clutched at her friend's arm. "Please Beca, I'm begging you. It's just the flu or something and if it doesn't clear up soon I swear I'll talk to her. Just…_please_."

Beca pursed her lips but nodded, already regretting her decision not to tell Aubrey. The redhead sighed in relief and threw herself at the smaller woman, hugging her tightly.

When they finally returned to the table Chloe had plastered a smile onto her face. She leaned and pressed a kiss to Aubrey's cheek and only Beca noticed that she was wincing.

xxxx

"Tonight was fun…I'm glad we came." Aubrey said as she drove the two of them home after dinner. "Even though I still think you should be home resting. Tomorrow I want you to rest. You don't go back to work in the bookstore again until Thursday right? Hopefully another couple of days off will be enough…So are you feeling ok by the way?"

Aubrey glanced to her right, waiting for Chloe to answer. Instead, the redhead simply continued to gaze out the window, a blank expression on her face.

"Chloe?" Aubrey pushed. "Babe, how are you feeling? Chloe?"

"She's sleeping." Chloe finally replied, her voice a low growl.

Aubrey snapped her attention to her girlfriend once again. "What? What did you say?"

The redhead finally turned and met her gaze, a small smirk playing on her lips. "I said I'm sleepy."

Chloe smiled then and looked more like herself so Aubrey simply nodded in response. A nagging feeling settled in the pit of her stomach but the blonde ignored it, and instead continued the remainder of the drive in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – thanks again for sticking with me! This chapter was getting long and I haven't finished part of it yet so I split it in half to not only keep it from being too long but to also be able to post quicker. I don't think this warrants upping the rating, let me know if I'm wrong. Sorry for any mistakes, I am my own beta.

Chapter three

Chloe had another difficult night after arriving home from dinner. It seemed she did finally develop a fever and as the night wore on the color in her cheeks faded to a sickly gray pallor. Aubrey called and left a message for her office that she wouldn't be coming in the next morning, and possibly not the following day either depending on how Chloe was fairing.

The blonde helped Chloe settle into their bed and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. When the redhead's fever spiked sometime after midnight, Aubrey was prepared to cart her off to the emergency room but Chloe begged to just stay in bed and rest. Aubrey only agreed after calling Ashley, one of the medical doctors she worked with at the mental hospital, who helped calm her down and even dropped off some prescription strength medicine to help lower the fever.

At one point in the early morning hours Chloe seemed to be resting fitfully, caught somewhere between a dream and reality. Aubrey kept a cool cloth on the sick woman's forehead and tried to make sense of her rambling.

"Please…let me go…Bree?"

"Shh, I'm here Chloe." Aubrey soothed. "Just try to rest ok?"

"Aubrey," Chloe whined, "it's so loud…it's in my head. Get it out, please! The box…where's the box Bree? Maybe it'll go back in…"

The blonde attributed the rambling to the fever and simply continued to change out the cloth and try to force water into her girlfriend. Chloe finally settled into a comfortable sleep just before dawn. Aubrey collapsed into the bed next her, exhausted.

xxxx

It was early evening when they both finally woke. Aubrey snapped awake in a panic that she had been asleep so long and Chloe had no one to tend to her. Her nerves calmed slightly at the sound of the redhead chuckling softly next to her.

"Relax Bree, I'm still alive."

Aubrey sighed in relief as Chloe smiled tiredly, but altogether seemed much better. The blonde rolled onto her side and reached to brush the redhead's hair away from her clammy forehead before flattening her hand to gauge her temperature yet again. She sighed again at the confirmation that Chloe's fever had in fact lowered.

"I've never seen a flu like this." Aubrey mumbled as she pulled Chloe closer to her. "God I could never be a medical doctor…You scared the shit out of me."

Chloe chuckled as she settled comfortably with her head on the blonde's chest. "I think you're doing ok."

Aubrey pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead before the two once again drifted off to sleep.

xxxx

Aubrey woke again an hour or so later and quietly eased out of the bed, and room, to prepare soup for Chloe. She was still puttering around in the kitchen when Chloe shuffled in a short time later.

"Chloe, go back to bed. In case you've forgotten in your delirium, you've been out of your head for like twelve hours."

"Actually," the redhead replied, plopping into a kitchen chair, "I've been asleep for like twelve hours. And I really do feel better now. Just weird…but better."

"Well I'm making soup and you're going to eat it."

Chloe smirked and saluted, knowing better than to argue with her girlfriend. They both ate a bowl of soup in bed and after, Chloe decided a shower would make her feel a little more human.

It was only after she heard the water turn on and listened for the clink of the shower curtain rings that Aubrey let herself drop to the bed. She buried her head in her hands and let her mind wander over the last few days. Suddenly Chloe's seemingly delirious words from earlier that night and morning came to mind.

Aubrey furrowed her brow when she remembered Chloe asking about the box she had found at the yard sale. When she raised her head, the blonde quirked a brow at seeing the box now sitting on the dresser across the room. She didn't realize Chloe had brought it into their room.

Aubrey glanced over her shoulder toward the bathroom where the shower was still running. She then pushed herself to her feet and almost timidly approached the box. She couldn't help but wonder why even in the midst of her fever, Chloe was so concerned about that damn thing.

The blonde cast one final glance over her shoulder before reaching for the old wooden box. She carefully opened the lid of it, not certain what she was expecting. The box was empty. But on the inside of the lid were more carvings. While one series of etchings stood out to be what Aubrey assumed spelled something specific, the rest of the interior appeared to more closely resemble random scratches.

She was staring at it so intently that Aubrey didn't hear Chloe reenter the room.

"Don't touch my box!"

The blonde jumped at the harsh tone and spun on her heel. Chloe was standing before her, a towel wrapped around her with her red hair hanging damply. If it hadn't been for the angry expression on her face and the way her eyes appeared at least three shades of blue too dark, Aubrey would have probably been preoccupied with her girlfriend's nearly nude form.

"Chloe-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to just leave it alone?" Chloe hissed. "It's not yours, it's mine."

Aubrey squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. "Ok Chloe, I realize you haven't been feeling well but it's just a goddamn box and it is ridiculous that you're so concerned about it. I just opened it and was looking at it. I didn't fucking light it on fire! What is it about this damn box anyway? You've been off since you found it."

Chloe's eyes flashed as she took in Aubrey's anger. She snarled slightly and raked her eyes up and down the blonde's body. Aubrey quirked a brow as the redhead stalked closer.

"You're fucking hot when you're angry." Chloe muttered, still eyeing her girlfriend as if she were prey.

The redhead sauntered closer and even began to circle Aubrey, loosening her towel and letting it drop to the floor.

"Chloe…what are you doing?" Aubrey mumbled, her eyes widening as the shorter woman circled her with what sounded like a growl.

Chloe finally stopped in front of her, completely nude, and practically humming with energy. "Can't I admire what's mine?" she purred, stepping even closer to whisper into the blonde's ear.

Aubrey shuddered and felt heat rushing to her core at Chloe's breathy tone. "Chloe-"

"You're exquisite."

Before Aubrey could question the fact that Chloe's voice seemed to have dropped an octave, she found herself being pushed backwards onto the bed. She gasped as the redhead ripped her shirt open, leaving her chest exposed.

"You're obviously feeling better…" Aubrey whimpered as Chloe nipped roughly at her breasts.

Chloe's only response was another deep growl and to rake her nails sharply down Aubrey's sides. The blonde hissed in pain but it quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as Chloe both wrapped her lips around her nipple and buried three fingers inside of her with no warning.

Aubrey wasn't certain whether to cry out in pain or pleasure as Chloe continued her rough assault. When the redhead was finally finished and moved to hover over Aubrey, the blonde's vision was already fading in a haze. As she slipped from consciousness, her tired mind thought she saw Chloe smirking down at her with eyes cold and black.

xxxx

Chloe groaned as she draped an arm over her face to block out the sunlight. She finally propped herself up on one elbow and groggily surveyed her surroundings. It was clearly midmorning if the sunlight glaring through the window was any indication.

Her head was still thudding and she just felt off kilter in general. She glanced around the room until her gaze fell on Aubrey lying motionless in the bed next to her.

"Oh my god…" she whispered at the sight.

Aubrey was completely still in the bed, and completely nude. There were bruises already forming on numerous areas of her body and Chloe felt her heart clench at the sight of bloody scratches and welts also littering Aubrey's torso and thighs.

She could recall brief flashes of the previous night's events, just enough to know that she was to blame for the injuries.

"Aubrey?" Chloe whispered fearfully.

The blonde simply mumbled softly in her sleep. Chloe felt tears stinging her eyes as she witnessed what she had done. She carefully reached and covered Aubrey with one of the blankets that had been kicked off to the side.

When Aubrey finally did wake up a short time later, she stretched but quickly winced at the movement. She turned her head then, and when she spotted Chloe sitting crossed legged next to her and hugging her pillow, the blonde smiled.

"Good morning." She rasped, her voice still laced with sleep.

Chloe clutched the pillow even tighter, her blue eyes wide. Aubrey couldn't help but notice how young and vulnerable she appeared in that moment.

"Aubrey I am so sorry…I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Aubrey's brows furrowed but she caught the pained glance Chloe shot to her body still covered by the sheet. The blonde lifted the sheet to see what her girlfriend was so upset about. When she saw the bruises and scratches she let out a low whistle.

"Wow babe. I think we might need to trim your claws. Good thing you left my face alone…that would have been hard to explain to my colleagues."

She turned back to the redhead and winked as she rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. Chloe's jaw dropped.

"How can you joke about this?" she exclaimed. "I hurt you! I practically ripped you to shreds!"

Aubrey winced again as she adjusted her legs into a more comfortable position. "Pretty sure my insides are just as shredded. But I lost count of the orgasms after like number three…in fact I'm pretty sure I passed out you were so amazing so no complaints here."

Chloe stared incredulously as Aubrey didn't seem the least bit upset about her marred skin. In fact the blonde was still grinning lazily up at the redhead as if still slightly dazed. Aubrey finally narrowed her eyes, realizing that Chloe was in fact upset with herself.

"Chloe…baby I'm fine." She assured her, reaching to tangle their fingers together and loosen Chloe's death grip on the pillow. "I'm ok, I promise…I'm more worried by you now than that you got a little rough in bed last night. Chloe, what's going on? Are you alright?"

"Yes…no…I don't know." Chloe whispered. "I feel so strange…"

Aubrey immediately sat upright and pressed her palm against the redhead's forehead, once again checking for a fever. Chloe's skin felt cool so the blonde furrowed her brow.

"You know, Chloe…if you're not happy or…satisfied…We can try new things." Aubrey said, almost timidly. "You know you can talk to me. Maybe I do get a little boring…If you need something more-"

"No!" Chloe exclaimed. She reached out for Aubrey and clutched her as if afraid she would disappear. "That's not it, I swear! You're perfect…_we're_ perfect! I wouldn't change anything…I just…I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe it's this flu, I don't know. All I do know is that I love you, so much! And I hate that I did that to you. I hurt you Aubrey. I would never do that to you! No one should _ever_ mark you like that!"

"Hey!" Aubrey, soothed, once again reaching to cup Chloe's cheek and calm her. "Hey now, stop! I told you I'm ok. I know you wouldn't ever hurt me, I know that! I love you Chloe and you can talk to me about anything. I know you haven't been feeling well. And if this keeps up, you're going to the doctor…understood?"

Chloe blinked back tears and nodded against Aubrey's hand cradling her cheek. "I will." She whispered. "You promise you're ok?"

Aubrey smiled and scooted closer. "I promise."

The redhead finally nodded, accepting Aubrey at her word. She still seemed troubled but didn't question or protest further. The blonde dropped her hand from Chloe's cheek to squeeze her hand.

"Chloe, I have to go in to the office for a little while this afternoon…will you be alright alone?"

Chloe smiled wanly and nodded, almost sheepishly. "I'm fine. And I'm sorry, I know I'm probably freaking you out…I don't mean to. I'm perfectly capable of being left on my own. I won't burn the house down or anything."

Aubrey chuckled. "Guess that means I'll need to pick up dinner then huh?"

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief at hearing Chloe finally laugh at her teasing. Aubrey scooted even closer. "Just get some rest today ok? Take a long bath, nap…just relax ok? Everything is fine, we're fine. You just need to rest and you'll feel better."

Chloe nodded. She lifted Aubrey's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Yeah…we're good. Everything is fine…I'll be fine. Go to work, I'll just relax around here today…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chloe was growing restless. And bored. Aubrey had reluctantly left for work more than an hour ago. The redhead had tried watching television and reading a book but she couldn't seem to focus on anything for more than a few minutes.

She felt like someone was watching her. So she wandered from room to room, looking for anything to tidy and straighten up even though she knew it was pointless. She lived with Aubrey Posen, there was rarely anything out of place.

She was back in the living room when she spotted her box. Chloe couldn't remember moving it from the bedroom. Not knowing when she had moved the box only intensified the uneasy, restless feeling. So instead of remain holed up and anxious in her own home, the redhead decided to walk.

Chloe set out on foot, no set destination in mind. Her thoughts were racing and before she even realized it, she had been out wandering the streets for over an hour. The mid-October breeze swirled leaves across the sidewalk in front of her as she walked. She shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket and shivered against the sudden chill.

The orange and golden leaves on the trees stood in stark contrast to the gray clouds and fog that seemed to have descended upon the town. Chloe took no notice. When she did finally stop to determine where she had wandered to, she felt an icy hand squeezing her heart as she realized she was standing on the steps a massive, stone cathedral.

The redhead stood, staring up at the imposing structure. Against the backdrop of the gray sky, the cathedral appeared more ominous than welcoming. Still, Chloe felt an odd desire to go inside.

Her mind briefly drifted back to summers and holidays with her grandparents. Her grandmother always insisted the family would go to church together and little Chloe loved settling into the old wooden pews next to the older woman. She could remember nodding off during the long services and waking up safe and secure against her grandmother. Something about the structure and rigidity of those services was oddly comforting now.

So, Chloe squared her shoulders and ascended the steps that led up to the large wooden doors. She flatted her palm against it briefly before finally pushing her way inside, her breath slightly shallow and shaky.

She passed through the corridor and into the sanctuary of the cathedral. Candles were lit and there were a few people scattered about in the pews, praying or simply sitting quietly, Chloe couldn't be certain. She glanced around again before finally taking a seat near the front.

A large, beautifully crafted crucifix stood just behind the altar. There were other statues as well, the Virgin Mary with her angelic face, a few of the apostles. But her eyes continually returned to the statue of Christ, a peaceful expression and hands outstretched as if beckoning her closer.

Instead of stirring up the comforting memories of her childhood, the figure was leaving an uneasy feeling in her gut. Something between dread and disgust.

The longer Chloe stared at the statue the more uneasy she became. She began to wonder if the low lighting and her mind were playing tricks on her, but the redhead was almost certain the shadows were moving. Or at least something in the shadows was moving.

Her eyes began to follow the shifting shapes and Chloe soon found herself on the edge of her seat and gripping the back of the pew in front of her. Her eyes widened as the shadow once again shifted, this time appearing to take on a shape that looked almost like the form of a human.

Chloe quickly glanced around to see if any of the other people scattered in the sanctuary were alarmed at what they were seeing. But they appeared oblivious. Her gaze drifted back to the crucifix and she gasped as the black shadow figure now appeared and shifted behind that statue.

The redhead frantically glanced around again, almost willing the other people to see what she was seeing. Instead, their attention seemed to be on her as she grew more and more distressed. Her jaw dropped but no sound would come out as she pointed to the altar and turned her gaze back to it.

As she stared, an arm snaked around the statue's torso. The sanctuary filled with a shrill screeching as the hand slowly raked its claws down the figure's abdomen, leaving what appeared to be bloody claw marks.

Chloe shot to her feet and stumbled out into the aisle and a young priest took notice then. He eyed her in concern and began to move closer. She backed further away from him, her gaze drifting back to the shadowy figure. What looked like a head with hollow eyes peeked around the form of the crucifix from underneath one of Christ's outstretched, nailed arms. Though she couldn't make out an actual face, Chloe would have sworn it was leering at her wickedly as it caressed the marble figure.

"Oh god…this can't be happening…" Chloe mumbled.

The room began to spin and Chloe's gaze settled on the statue of the Virgin Mary. Tears of blood were leaking down Mary's face. Chloe felt bile rising in her throat as cracks began to appear in the marble and the statue suddenly began to flake away.

"Miss, are you alright?" The young priest asked as he reached his hand out for her.

Chloe dropped her eyes to the hand that had settled onto her shoulder. The nails were long and jagged and black. She trailed her gaze up the black cloaked arm, taking in the priest's white collar. A scream finally ripped from Chloe's throat when his face twisted and sharp teeth snarled at her.

"No! Leave me alone!"

Chloe frantically turned on her heel and sprinted back out into the chilly fall air, not stopping until the cathedral had faded from view.

xxxx

Aubrey sat at her desk, pouring over the file of one of her patients, chewing on the tip of her pen. Her father's disapproving glare popped into her mind. A Posen should never display nervousness or a weakness with any subtle twitches, including chewing nails or pens. With a sigh she dropped the pen.

She had tried calling Chloe to check in but there had been no answer at their house or on Chloe's cell phone. Her girlfriend had promised to relax and even sleep so there was a perfectly good explanation for why she wasn't picking up the phone but Aubrey couldn't help but worry. Chloe had been acting so strange lately.

Her thoughts were still warring between this particular patient and Chloe when her phone rang. Her brow furrowed when the name of the bookstore that Chloe worked at part time appeared on her caller ID.

"This is Aubrey Posen."

"Aubrey, oh my god, we need you!"

The blonde clutched the phone tighter as she registered the voice of Jessica, one of Chloe's coworkers. "Jessica, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Chloe is here…she's really upset but won't tell me what's wrong. In fact…she's not really making any sense."

"Ok," Aubrey replied, already gathering her things. "I'm on my way. She hasn't been feeling well, it's probably her fever coming back or something. Just try to keep her there ok? I'm about 30 minutes away."

The blonde could hear people talking in the background, it sounded like chaos. Jessica finally replied nervously. "Ok, ok just…hurry Aubrey."

Aubrey rushed out of her office, barely remembering to grab her bag and keys on the way. Her office and the mental hospital were in the next town over while the bookstore Chloe worked at was on the far edge of their town. It would take her at least a half an hour to get there and that would be without any traffic and if she hit all green lights.

With a cringe, Aubrey pressed down on the gas pedal and whipped around the already speeding traffic. She pulled out her phone to call for reinforcements.

xxxx

Beca inched closer to her friend as she frantically flipped through page after page of one book only to throw it aside and reach for another. Chloe was disheveled and her eyes were red rimmed. She didn't seem aware that the brunette was hesitantly approaching her.

"Shit…fucking shut up!" Chloe screamed, tossing yet another book aside.

"Hey Chloe."

The redhead froze, finally acknowledging Beca's presence. She glanced around, still pacing and shuffling nervously. "Beca…hi. Can you help me? There are so many books…I have to find something…something to help me. Will you help me?"

"Yeah, of course." Beca replied warily. "I'll help you. And Aubrey's on her way ok? She'll be here soon too…we'll both help you. What-a, what's going on Chloe?"

Chloe didn't even seem to register Beca's words as she reached for yet another book. The brunette glanced over her shoulder, hoping to see Aubrey rushing through the doors. Instead she saw only a handful of store patrons watching them nervously from a distance. She turned back to Chloe, as she continued to tear through the "Spiritual-Religion" section.

Aubrey had called her a short time ago, knowing the brunette could get to the bookstore before she herself could. So of course Beca had rushed in as quickly as she could. But she was fairly certain that this was well beyond her area of expertise. She had been friends with Chloe for years, much to Aubrey's dismay at times. She comforted the redhead on the rare occasion that she and the blonde would fight, she listened and helped with plans for special occasions and dates. She knew Chloe. But even she had no idea of what to do at seeing her friend frantically scouring the numerous books.

"Um, Chloe…why don't we just take a seat and relax until Aubrey gets here? She'll be here soon and then we can both help you look."

"No!" Chloe hissed. "I can't wait. I don't have _time_! I'm running out of time! I have to find something to stop it! And you said you would help me so fucking help me!"

Beca took a step back at the anger that suddenly flashed across Chloe's face. The redness around her eyes seemed to be spreading, almost streaking her cheeks and her nostrils flared. Beca wasn't used to seeing Chloe anything but bubbly and cheerful.

"I will," she assured. "I promise, I'll help. I just think you should calm down until Aubrey gets here so let's just take it easy ok?"

Beca tried to smile reassuringly as she stepped back toward Chloe. But instead of calming, the redhead growled and quickly swiped a long, sharp letter opener from one of the bookshelves. "Stay away from me!"

"Shit-Chloe?" Beca yelped, raising her hands in defense. "Chloe, calm down! I'm backing away ok? Just…put that down. Where did you even fucking get that thing? Jesus Chloe!"

"I need it!" Chloe hissed again. "I'll cut it out if I have to!"

"Oh god. Chloe no!"

Beca stood, afraid to move closer as the redhead pointed the tip of the letter opener into her own throat.

xxxx

Aubrey rushed from her car into the bookstore. "Where is she?" she barked at Jessica who was practically cowering behind the cash register. The younger woman just pointed toward the back corner.

The blonde didn't lose a step as she ignored the concerned looks and whispers. She weaved her way down the narrow aisles until she stopped short at the sight of her girlfriend.

Chloe was nervously shifting from one foot to the other with what looked like a knife pressed against her own throat. Beca was trying to talk to her but it was clear the redhead wasn't registering her words.

The blonde attempted to swallow her immediate fear and tried to summon some strength and calm from her years of training.

"Chloe, baby?" Aubrey said softly, stepping up beside Beca. The brunette sighed in relief and stepped back and out of the way.

Chloe's eyes widened slightly before narrowing as the blonde inched her way closer. When Aubrey took another step in her direction, Chloe snapped the letter opener away from her neck and held it out menacingly between them. "Stay back!"

Aubrey stopped and she too raised her hands in defense. "Ok Chloe. Everything is fine. I just want to talk to you. Will you talk with me? Do you recognize who I am Chloe?"

The blonde attempted to keep her nerves in check as she retreated into her training, her psychiatrist persona surfacing. Chloe eyed her warily as she retreated further into the corner.

"Aubrey?"

"That's right." She replied soothingly. "Don't be frightened. It's just me. And whatever's bothering you…we can talk about it. Will you tell me what's wrong so that I can help you? Please Chloe…tell me what's wrong."

Chloe's eyes continued to dart from side to side frantically and she tightened her grip on the letter opener. "I'm seeing things…and my head…it's so loud! It won't be quiet but I don't know what it wants!"

Aubrey licked her lips and inched her way closer again. "You're hearing voices Chloe?"

The redhead's hand began to tremble and tears finally leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Do you hear them too?" she whispered brokenly.

Aubrey's heart clenched at her girlfriend's broken tone and she shook her head sadly. "No baby, I don't hear them. But I believe you…and I can help you. You know I can help you Chloe."

Chloe gripped the letter opener even tighter as Aubrey continued to slowly advance. "Aubrey, I think I'm losing my mind…I can't make them stop! And I see things! Shadows move and…Aubrey I'm scared!"

"I know baby, I know. But I promise you, I'll help you. First thing tomorrow, we'll go see Dr. Baer, together. You're going to be fine Chloe…I promise. We'll fix this. But first I need you to put that down."

Chloe backed away until her body connected with the wall, still holding the letter opener out in defense. "You don't hear them…maybe you're one of them…How do I know? How do I know you're my Aubrey and not one of them…one of those things? How do I know you're real?"

Aubrey eased forward until the tip of the blade was mere inches away, her hands still held up, hoping to appear less threatening. Hoping to hide the fact that she too was terrified.

"Because I'm still here." The blonde replied softly. "Anyone who doesn't know you would be afraid right now. But I know you…and I know you would never hurt me. Those voices…they don't know you. So no matter what they're saying to you…I know you're strong enough to hear _me_. I'm here Chloe, I love you and I know you love me. And I promise you, I'll help you. I just need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Chloe's bottom lip trembled as she fought to steady her hand and make sense of what was happening. She thought she saw the shadow from the cathedral shifting in and out of the bookshelves and along the ceiling, clawing its way toward her. But she shook her head slightly and tried to focus on the woman in front of her.

Aubrey's green eyes were brimming with concern and love as she hesitantly reached her hand toward Chloe's. The redhead blinked, the lighting of the bookstore seemingly narrowing in on Aubrey. Her blonde hair glinted, creating almost a halo effect.

With an encouraging smile, Aubrey wrapped her hand around Chloe's. When the taller woman's hand clasped around her own, Chloe felt nothing but calm. She nodded slightly and relaxed her grip on the sharp letter opener.

As Aubrey quickly pried the weapon from her grip, Chloe dropped her head and began to sob openly. Aubrey reached her hand with the letter opener behind her and pulled her girlfriend tightly against her with the other. Beca stepped closer and took the weapon from Aubrey's hand and quickly hid it in one of the nearby bookshelves.

Aubrey held Chloe tightly as she continued to sob into her neck and chest. "Would you feel better if we went to the hospital tonight…or do you want to go home?" she whispered. "I'll be with you either way…no matter what."

Chloe was still trembling as she fisted the material of the blonde's suit jacket, desperate to keep her close. But her sobbing had subsided at least. "Home. Can we go home?"

"And you'll go with me tomorrow to see Dr. Baer?"

The redhead raised her head and met Aubrey's gaze. Even though the blonde's green eyes were cloudy with worry, they were also steady and full of love. The sight provided a certain clarity that Chloe desperately grasped onto. She nodded, blinking back the last of her tears.

"You'll come with me? You promise?"

"Of course!" Aubrey insisted, once again pulling her girlfriend close. "I won't leave you Chloe, I promise. Whatever this is…we'll deal with it together. Everything will be fine. Let's just go home ok?"

Aubrey draped her arm securely around Chloe's shoulders and turned her, hoping to lead her out of the bookstore and away from the still staring crowd. The redhead kept her gaze lowered as she allowed the blonde to maneuver them out of the back aisles, Beca following closely behind.

They stopped short as a uniformed police officer stepped into their line of sight, one hand on his pistol, the other motioning for them to stop.

"You called the police?" Aubrey hissed towards Jessica. The younger woman at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Easy Miss." The officer replied. "We responded to a call about a disturbed woman with a knife…"

Chloe shrank tighter into Aubrey's embrace. The blonde squeezed her shoulder hoping to provide some amount of encouragement before twisting slightly, pushing the shorter woman behind her.

"I'm Dr. Aubrey Posen with Western State Hospital…I have everything under control here."

The officer eyed them both warily, grip still on the handle of his pistol. "The call we received said the woman was armed."

Aubrey squared her shoulders, once again summoning her professional persona. "I'm the doctor in charge of Miss Beale's care. She's quite stable and while you're more than welcome to search her, you'll be responsible your actions upset her again. You'll find she's completely unarmed and no threat to anyone. We have an appointment tomorrow morning with Dr. Baer at Western State and in the meantime she'll be in my care and under my supervision. I can assure you that there's no threat here."

The officer let his gaze drift between the two of them, Aubrey with her shoulders squared, the epitome of confidence, and Chloe, her shoulders slumped and her eyes downcast.

"You're sure?"

Aubrey stood firm as she nodded. Beca felt her own shoulders sag slightly in relief as the officer seemed content to let the blonde escort Chloe home.

Aubrey once again draped her arm over Chloe's shoulders and escorted her out of the bookstore. She didn't stop until they reached the door of her SUV. Beca still trailing behind.

"I'm coming with you." The brunette insisted. "I don't know what the fuck is going on but I'm coming with you."

Aubrey simply nodded as she ushered Chloe into the passenger seat. "Thanks for getting here when you did."

Beca froze, unused to hearing a kind word from the blonde. It was no secret that while they were in fact friends, it was only because of Chloe. Aubrey had been self-conscious and worried that Beca was out to steal Chloe from her when in reality, the brunette was secretly wishing the blonde would just get over herself and propose already. But this didn't seem like the right moment to bring that up.

Beca clambered into her own car and followed closely as Aubrey and Chloe pealed out of the bookstore parking lot before the officer changed his mind.

xxxx

Aubrey glanced to her right, trying to ascertain whether or not Chloe was still with her. The redhead had seemed to be almost in a daze as the blonde talked their way out of an emergency committal order and ushered her into the car. Aubrey even had to reach and fasten the safety belt as Chloe simply took her seat and stared out into the fading afternoon light.

Aubrey tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she rushed home to the only safe zone she knew. The redhead had drawn her knees up and circled her arms around them tightly. She stared out the window, seeming much younger than she actually was.

"Chloe?" Aubrey whispered, hoping to draw the shorter woman out of her obvious reverie. "Chloe can you hear me…are you still with me?"

The redhead dropped her head and buried it into her drawn knees but nodded. Aubrey could see the muscles of her jaw clenching. Chloe didn't speak, didn't volunteer any information. She simply sat with her head buried in her knees.

"Come on Chloe…talk to me." Aubrey said, keeping her voice steady and even. "What pajamas do you want to put on when we get home? Do you want to put a movie on? Just talk to me. I need to know you hear me or I'll have to take you to the hospital tonight."

"My Barden sweatshirt." The redhead finally responded softly. "And I want hot cocoa with marshmallows."

The blonde sighed in relief and placed her hand on Chloe's forearm and squeezed gently. "That's good. We can definitely do that."

Chloe nodded again, her head still resting against her drawn knees. Aubrey licked her lips, a question nagging at her.

"Chloe…" she asked timidly. "What were you doing in the 'Spiritual and Religion' section of the bookstore?"

The shorter woman finally lifted her head and exhaled shakily. "Because I think that might be what's wrong with me…Do you believe in God Aubrey?"

The blonde shifted in her seat uncomfortably as possible psychological disorders began coming to mind. "Do you think God is talking to you Chloe?"

"No." Chloe responded, her voice dull and flat. "The devil is."

xxxx

"Hey babe." Beca said softly as Jesse slipped through the door a little later that evening. The brunette sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame.

"How's she doing?"

Beca shrugged and pulled away before taking Jesse's hand to lead him further into Aubrey and Chloe's home. "She's sleeping. Aubrey put a sedative in her hot chocolate. Knocked her out cold."

They stopped in the living room where Chloe was sound asleep on the couch. She seemed to be resting comfortably and peacefully. Aubrey slipped back into the room a few seconds later, her cell phone in hand.

"I just talked to Dr. Baer." She said, taking a seat on the coffee table directly across from her sleeping girlfriend. "He wants me to come in and talk to him first thing in the morning, just explain it all again. And then he wants to see Chloe right after that. Do you think you could bring her in around ten tomorrow morning?"

Aubrey gazed up at Beca hopefully. The brunette nodded. "Of course, I'm sure Lily will switch shifts with me. I'll make sure Chloe's there. And anything else you guys need…just let us know."

The blonde nodded gratefully. With a sigh she wiped a hand tiredly over her face.

"What the hell is this thing?"

She and Beca both turned to where Jesse stood eyeing the old wooden box. Aubrey groaned at the sight of it.

"It's just some box that Chloe has been obsessed with. She found it at a yard sale. I swear she takes it from room to room with her. I don't know why she's so attached to it."

Jesse nodded and picked up the box to get a better look at it. "I wonder what these carvings say. It looks like Hebrew or something. You know…this guy I grew up with is in training to become a rabbi, he's a pretty good friend of mine…I bet he could read this. Would you mind if I let him take a look at it?"

"It's fine by me." Aubrey replied wearily. "I wouldn't say anything to Chloe though…just take it and get back as quickly as you can. I don't want anything setting her off when she's so fragile."

"No problem." Jesse said with a smile. "Hey who knows, maybe figuring what the writing is will help make her feel better."

A short time later Jesse carried the still sleeping Chloe upstairs and Aubrey tucked her into the bed. He slipped the box under his arm and he and Beca both headed for home, the shorter girl promising to return first thing the next morning to sit with Chloe until time to meet Dr. Baer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – sorry this took a little longer to post than expected. Thanks for sticking with the story, I appreciate it! I don't own anything you recognize and while I did attend more theology and bible classes growing up than any one person could ever keep track of, I'm no expert. The verses near the end are a bit of a paraphrase from Psalm 91 and that scene is taken pretty much directly from the movie the Possession that a lot of this story comes from. Sorry for the long ramble. Oh and all mistakes are mine, there are probably quite a few since I rushed to get this chapter up.

Chapter five

"Hello Chloe." Dr. Baer said with a smile as Chloe timidly took a seat across from his desk.

"Um, hello Dr. Baer. Thank you for meeting with me."

He smiled again and nodded, eyeing her closely. She was pale with red rimmed eyes and her demeanor was slightly nervous. But that could simply be attributed to seeing a psychiatrist for what he assumed was the first time. "Of course Chloe…I think very highly of Aubrey. I'm happy to help in any way that I can."

The redhead nodded and glanced around, fiddling with the hem of her jacket. "Has Aubrey talked to you about me then?"

"Briefly." He replied. "Chloe…I want to be explicitly clear that I need your permission before I can share anything you tell me with Aubrey. She of course wants to help you with whatever might be going on and she is a brilliant psychiatrist. I think her input would be very valuable. But if you would prefer I not speak with her and seek her professional opinion I won't."

Chloe sighed, her leg bouncing up and down nervously. "I just…I don't know if she can help me and I know she'll beat herself up if she can't. She's so hard on herself…"

"But you do know that she wants to help you. And you trust her?"

The redhead nodded with no hesitation. "Of course. I trust her more than anyone. I just don't want to become her patient and stop being her girlfriend. And I don't want her to see me if…What if no one can help me? She shouldn't have to watch me go crazy."

"One thing at a time now Chloe." Dr. Baer interrupted, his voice soothing and calm. "Of course we'll be able to help you. It may be something as simple as an antianxiety medication and a more structured sleep schedule. But why don't we actually talk about what's been happening?"

"Ok."

Dr. Baer nodded and leaned forward, giving Chloe his full attention. "So what has been happening to lead the two of you to believe that you need my assistance?"

Chloe finally settled her gaze on the doctor across the table. "I'm seeing things…things I know can't really be there. And the voices. I'm losing my mind or…"

"Or what Chloe?"

"Do you believe in God, Dr. Baer?"

Dr. Baer narrowed his eyes and smiled slightly. "This isn't about me Chloe…do _you_ believe in God?"

"I do…or at least I did." She replied. "But the things I've seen…maybe there's just a devil and not a god. I don't know."

"Chloe, let's focus for a moment shall we?" Dr. Baer interrupted once again. "What are these things you've seen? Can you describe them for me?"

The redhead shuddered slightly in her chair as if fighting off the images. "I went to church yesterday…well not really _to_ church, just _into_ a church. And there was something there…in the shadows. I could see it! It was like a black mist...or a flame...but it took on shapes. It was…it was awful. It wrapped itself around the statue of the crucifix and it was like it was taunting me. And no one else there could see it."

"Do you only see these things in church?"

"No." she replied, once again plucking at the hem of her jacket. "I see them sometimes other places. But the church yesterday was the worst."

Dr. Baer nodded again. "And what about these voices? What do they say to you?"

Chloe shrugged slightly, her gaze falling to the floor. "It's hard to make sense of it sometimes. It's so loud and there are so many voices in my head. Sometimes I just hear my name. At first I thought I was just imagining it all but now I don't know. I'm a little freaked out…"

"What specifically are you afraid of Chloe?"

"Of what it'll make me do." She replied lowly. "I'm trying to fight it…this thing inside of me, whatever it is. But yesterday in the bookstore…it wanted me to hurt Aubrey…or myself. It was just so angry! It's more than just a voice in my head Dr. Baer, there's something with me, _inside_ of me. It's choking me!"

"You're saying you believe there is another presence with you, inside your body?" He asked quietly.

"I can feel it, I know there is!" Chloe exclaimed. "It takes over sometimes and that's the worst part! When I'm me, but I'm not. It does things that I wouldn't do. And I can see them happening but I can't stop them. Like in the bookstore yesterday, I don't even remember grabbing the letter opener. But it wanted me to use it. And it wasn't just _telling_ me to hurt her, I could feel it! Like it was me…but it wasn't. But I don't want to hurt Aubrey, I love her! That's why I agreed to come here because you have to help me. You have to figure out a way to stop it! You can't let it hurt her!"

Dr. Baer removed his glasses and dropped them onto his desk. "Chloe, I need you to remain calm. It's good that you're talking about all of this. And I know you would never want to hurt Aubrey…and she knows that too. And just to be certain I understand you-and correct me if I'm wrong. But do you believe that you've been possessed by a demon? Is that what you're saying?"

Chloe stared incredulously at the man across the desk. "Haven't you been listening at all? Of course that's what I think! What else could it be? I'm not crazy, at least I never was before! There is something very wrong with me, something bad. And I'm terrified that I'm going to hurt Aubrey. I already did once…it was like I had no control of myself. Maybe this is a waste of time…maybe I should be talking to a priest…"

"Now Chloe," Dr. Baer soothed, pushing himself up from his chair and rounding the desk to take the seat next to the redhead. "If there is in fact anything wrong with you, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation. One that doesn't involve demons. You might be suffering from a psychosis of some sort, one that I have no doubt will be easily treatable with medication. I do want to see you again…are you willing to meet with me again? Certainly you didn't expect to sort this out in one session."

"You don't believe me?" Chloe asked flatly. "You think I'm crazy…not possessed…well maybe I am. I don't care if I'm crazy or possessed, just fix it so I don't hurt Aubrey!"

The older man sighed. "I believe you Chloe. I believe you're seeing and hearing things. The cause of that is yet to be determined. But I promise you, Aubrey and I will get to the bottom of this and we will help you. Are you willing to try a mild regimen of medication? Perhaps a low dose of Paxil or Xanax?"

Chloe smiled sadly, resigned. "Of course. If you think that will help."

"I do." Dr. Baer responded confidently. "I want to see you again on Monday. We can talk more about these voices and try to sort out why they're just now surfacing. OK?"

Chloe nodded, her expression still downcast.

"Alright then Chloe," Dr. Baer continued. "Why don't you have a seat outside in the waiting room and I'll catch Aubrey up…as long as you don't object of course."

The redhead nodded again before quietly standing to her feet and walking to the door. Just on the other side, Aubrey sat, her fist clenched in front of her mouth. When the door opened and Chloe stepped out, the blonde shot to her feet, questions and worry written all over her face.

"He wants to talk to you." Chloe said softly, her eyes downcast.

Aubrey stepped closer, not sure what to make of her girlfriend's sad demeanor. "Are you ok babe?"

"Oh...I'm sure I will be." The redhead replied after pausing for a few seconds. "Nothing a few drugs won't sort out."

Aubrey followed Chloe with her eyes as the smaller woman crossed the room and dropped wearily into one of the waiting room chairs. She squared her shoulders and entered Dr. Baer's office, steeling herself for the doctor's professional opinion.

Dr. Baer was just scribbling a few notes into Chloe's file when she stepped up to his desk. "Aubrey, have a seat and I'll be with you momentarily."

The blonde nodded and sat, eyeing the older man until he finally dropped his pen and met her gaze with a sigh. "I've prescribed a low dose of Paxil and a mild sedative."

"Ok." Aubrey replied. "What do you think? I know it was only one session but what are your initial thoughts?"

"Well," Dr. Baer said, sighing once again, "We spoke briefly about the visual and auditory hallucinations. We will of course need to meet again, and soon, to continue to flesh out the root of the problem. I'm not convinced yet that this is anything more than stress and lack of sleep. It is obviously a troubling situation but I'm confident that with proper medication we'll have her back to herself eventually…but in the meantime…"

"What?" Aubrey asked, leaning forward in the chair with her hands clasped. "In the meantime what?"

"She's convinced that she's been possessed. And she believes that whatever has taken hold of her wants her to hurt herself…or you. In fact, she said she's already hurt you. Would you like to tell me about that? If you tell me that you feel threatened in any way I can and will issue an emergency committal order. Did something more happen Aubrey? Or course I want to help Chloe but I am also committed to being certain of your safety as well."

Aubrey clenched her jaw and released a strained breath. "No. She doesn't need to be committed. She hasn't hurt me! Chloe would never hurt me. Her _saying_ that is proof enough that something is wrong. She's sick and we have to help her!"

"Of course Aubrey, and we will." Dr. Baer replied, in much the same tone he had used with Chloe. "You're a very bright psychiatrist Aubrey and you've seen her symptoms firsthand. What is your initial diagnosis?"

The blonde fought to contain both her anger and her concern, her stomach beginning to churn. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees with her hands clasped in out in front of her. "Well, hallucinations could be indicative of a number of illnesses…anything as serious as schizophrenia or bipolar disorder or as minor as sleep deprivation or simple stress. There is of course also the possibility of post-traumatic stress disorder although I'd like to think she would have confided in me about the traumatic event…whatever it might have been."

"All are valid possibilities." The older man replied. "And I promise you Aubrey, we'll sort this out. Alright?"

Aubrey finally met her mentors gaze and smiled wearily. "Thank you."

"Of course. But Aubrey," he said seriously as he reached into his desk, "I want you to keep this with you…just in case."

Aubrey stared at the unopened injection pen, similar to diabetic pens, and felt a chill shoot down her spine. "What is that?"

"Lorazepam." Dr. Baer replied, unwavering. "This dose of Ativan will almost instantly subdue even the most aggressive patient twice Chloe's size. The sedation will last up to four hours typically, depending on how cleanly it is administered. These new injection pens make administering the dosage much easier than the standard syringe. And I'm afraid that I must insist that you keep this with you and be prepared to use it. Chloe does not want to hurt you but you have to admit that she has not been herself and may not be fully aware of her actions. Now promise me that you'll keep it with you at all times."

Aubrey sighed but nodded. She reached with a shaking hand and slipped the pen into her jacket pocket.

xxxx

"You sure you want to come with me?" Jesse asked, slipping into the passenger seat next to his girlfriend.

Beca had just dropped Chloe off at Aubrey's office and the blonde had assured her that she would be with Chloe the rest of the day. She nodded and smiled at Jesse before putting the car back into gear and starting on their short road trip to meet up with his childhood friend.

"Who wouldn't want to meet the infamous Benji, magician extraordinaire turned rabbi in training." She teased before once again turning serious. "Besides, something really weird is going on with Chloe and I just have a bad feeling. Don't you get a weird vibe from that thing?"

Jesse glanced over his shoulder to where he had carefully placed the box in the backseat. As the car passed over a speed bump in the road, the lid of the box bounced open slightly. "Was there anything in it when she opened it? Or maybe she just cut her finger on a hinge or something and got tetanus. Who knows? But hopefully Benji can at least tell us what the box says."

"My money is on 'For the love of all pure and holy, do not open this box you fucking moron'."

Jesse chuckled and shook his head. "I can't wait to tell Aubrey you called Chloe a fucking moron."

Beca's eyes widened and she paled slightly with a groan. "Fuck, she would cut me. Good thing I know you're terrified of her and that she would in fact kill the messenger. And that you don't actually want to sleep on the couch with nothing but your hand to keep you company."

The brunette laughed when Jesse clamped his mouth shut with a wry grin.

Thirty minutes later the two pulled to a stop in front of small Jewish synagogue. Jesse picked up the box, wrapping it in a towel, and the two made their way inside the building. They were greeted by an older gentleman in a black suit with a long graying beard.

"Um, hi." Jesse said with a nod. "We're here to see Benji…Benjamin Applebaum. He's expecting us."

The man nodded and disappeared through a wooden door. Beca and Jesse exchanged an uneasy glance as they waited in the atrium.

"There he is!"

They turned to see a young man in a zip up hoodie with what appeared to be a Jedi symbol sewn on and converse sneakers approaching with a smile.

"Benji!" Jesse replied, returning the smile. "How are you man? It's been way too long."

Benji pulled Jesse into a hug, slapping him on the back. "I'm great, and no mice up my sleeves this time I promise. It's really great to see you Jesse! And this must be Beca…hey I'm Benjamin Applebaum."

"You don't look like a rabbi." Beca said with a smirk as she shook Benji's offered hand. "Shouldn't you have a beard and those side ponytail things?"

"Rabbi in training." He corrected quickly, still smiling despite her teasing. "And the beard will grow in later…I hope. So…not that I'm not glad to see you guys, but what are you doing here?"

Jesse and Beca exchanged a glance before he picked up the box, still wrapped in the towel. "We have something we want you to take a look at. We're hoping you can tell us what it is and what the writing on it says."

"Ok." Benji replied with a nod. "The lighting isn't great out here so come on back to my-well my father's office and I'll take a look at it."

Beca smiled in relief and the two followed the young man down a long hallway into a small office. Jesse placed the box on top of the desk and then carefully removed the towel. Benji's face registered surprise first before fading into a stony calm.

"Where did you get this?"

"Well," Beca replied almost timidly, "a friend of ours found it…at some yard sale or something. We're not really sure. What is it?"

Benji leaned closer and circled the box, reading the inscriptions, without touching it. "I've never actually seen one of these before. But I've studied them…we all have. It's a dybbuk box."

"A dybbuk box?" Jesse repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It's for containing a dislocated spirit…a demon basically." He explained, not noticing the look Beca and Jesse exchanged across the desk.

"A demon?" Beca spat incredulously. "Like, as in the _exorcist_ demon?"

"Sort of." Benji continued, still eyeing the box intently. "Ancient teachings tell us that the dybbuk, the spirit, seeks a pure soul to inhabit. It will possess whoever opens the box, eventually taking over that person completely. So basically…don't open the box."

Benji finally straightened and smiled uneasily at two in front of him. The looks on their faces made his stomach drop. "You didn't…you didn't open it did you?"

Beca cringed and shot a glance toward Jesse before chuckling nervously. "Well…_we_ didn't. But our friend did. And she's really sick so if you can tell us what to do to help…"

"Oh dear god." Benji whispered. He quickly flipped open the box. He took a step backwards, shaking his head. "Your friend is in serious trouble."

xxxx

"You promise you won't do anything stupid."

Beca rolled her eyes at Jesse as he once again questioned her. "I promise Jesse, Jesus Christ. Oh-sorry Benji…or am I…you're Jewish not-so that isn't…oh fuck it. No, I won't do anything stupid! Now would you two please go see if you can track down that magic book of Hebrew exorcisms?"

Jesse eyed her suspiciously but nodded. He and Benji were setting out for one of the oldest synagogues in the area hoping to find better information for how to help. Beca watched them go before slipping back into her own car.

She drove, knuckles white as she tightly gripped the steering wheel. Aubrey and Chloe would be home from the appointment with Dr. Baer by now. Maybe she could talk to Aubrey about what she had found out. Or maybe she should at the very least test the theory. The thought that Chloe could be possessed by a demon seemed beyond farfetched and the brunette wasn't certain she even believed it herself yet.

Benjamin had seemed legitimately frightened after hearing the box was opened. His words kept repeating in Beca's mind as she drove.

"_The host begins to hear voices…experience visions. It's all a deception of the spirit to protect the host and drive others away."_

The brunette worried her bottom lip between her teeth and continued with her tight grip on the wheel. As outlandish as it seemed, she had to admit that Chloe's recent behavior seemed to fall in line with the theory of a possession. And if Benji was correct, they were running out of time.

"_The final stage is when the dybbuk attaches to the host and the two become one. The dybbuk feeds, drains the host until there's nothing left. It only wants one thing…the one thing it doesn't have…life."_

Beca exhaled shakily as she pulled to a stop in front of Aubrey and Chloe's home. She slipped the copy of the Old Testament that she had swiped from Benji's office into her bag and made her way up the steps.

She knocked softly before letting herself into the home. "Aubrey, Chloe?"

"Beca, hey!" Aubrey called softly, rounding the corner from the den. "Chloe's sleeping…that appointment took a lot out of her. Thanks again for bringing her this morning."

"Oh yeah, no problem." Beca replied distractedly. "Was the appointment helpful?"

Aubrey turned and glanced over her shoulder and up the stairs in the direction of their bedroom where Beca assumed Chloe was sleeping. "Yeah I suppose. Dr. Baer seems confident but we don't have any concrete answers yet. I think Chloe was hoping for an immediate fix. He's started her on a low dosage of medication and a mild sedative. Hopefully it'll help…"

"Yeah, hopefully." Beca replied. "So Aubrey, Jesse and I talked to someone about the box-"

"Oh no." Aubrey sighed. "Not now Beca. I can't think about that stupid box right now. Thank you for humoring Chloe but we have much more important things to worry about right now."

Beca nodded, unsure of how to proceed with the information she had received from Benji.

"I'm glad you're here though." Aubrey continued before Beca could actually respond. "Would you mind hanging out for a little while…just a little while. The pantry is completely empty and I need to run grab a few things from the market just so I can fix dinner and I don't want to leave Chloe alone just yet."

"Uh yeah, yeah no problem." The brunette replied. "I'm happy to stick around."

Aubrey sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Beca. I swear…I don't know what we, what_ I_, would have done without you with this mess. I promise I'll only be a few minutes!"

Beca nodded mutely once again, too stunned by the blonde's uncharacteristic gratitude. Aubrey rushed out, once again promising to return quickly.

Beca stood still, gazing up the staircase for a few moments after finding herself alone in the foyer. She squared her shoulders and as quietly as she could, made her way up the steps.

The couple's bedroom door was ajar and the brunette carefully eased it open. The door creaked slightly. Beca stepped into the room, her breaths coming in shallow gasps. She spotted her friend lying on the bed across the room, red hair splayed out on the pillow.

"Chloe?" she called softly.

After receiving no reply, Beca carefully pulled the book from out of her bag. She inched closer to her sleeping friend, finally dropping lightly onto the edge of the bed and opened the book. Not being particularly familiar with the bible, Beca randomly opened to a section of the Old Testament. Her eyes scanned the page and she swallowed thickly.

"Whoever dwells in the refuge of the most high will rest in the shadow of the almighty…"

Beca felt a chill creep down her spine as Chloe slowly opened her eyes. The redhead calmly turned her head and propped herself up on one elbow, her cold gaze boring into the brunette as she continued to read.

"I will say of Hashem, he is my refuge and my fortress. He will save you from the ensnaring trap and the devastating pestilence…"

The pages of the book fluttered and Beca gasped. Chloe continued to stare, unmoving as the pages fluttered a second time. The brunette pushed down the pages and continued once again.

"His truth is shield and armor. You will not fear the terror of night-"

Beca jumped from the bed as the book suddenly shot out of her hands and flew across the room. The book landed open with a thud and the pages continued to flip wildly as if being blown by some unseen wind.

She turned back to Chloe and felt her heart drop. The redhead was staring at her, her black eyes narrowed, a sinister smirk playing on her lips.

"W-who are you?" Beca whispered, seemingly frozen in place. "What have you done with Chloe? What do you _want_?"

The redhead simply continued to smirk as she gracefully dropped back flat onto the bed.

"I have what I want."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – One more chapter after this one. Thanks for sticking with me. I don't own anything you recognize, including the scene at the end. It is another one mostly from the movie that I tweaked slightly. Thanks again!

Chapter six

"_I have what I want_."

Beca turned on her heel and sprinted blindly out of the bedroom. She nearly tripped as she thundered down the steps in frantic effort to escape. She threw the front door open and bolted outside.

The brunette felt herself falling before she even realized she had barreled right into another person.

"Ow, shit Beca!" Aubrey hissed from where she had been knocked to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The blonde pushed herself to her knees and began to reach for the groceries that were now scattered on the yard. Beca was on her hands and knees, panting for breath. Aubrey cast an angry glare toward the smaller woman.

"Beca, seriously, what is wrong with you? You're supposed to be keeping an eye on Chloe!"

At the mention of the woman inside, Beca released a strangled cry. "Oh god. Aubrey! Chloe-she-"

"What?" Aubrey exclaimed, snapping her attention to the woman beside her. "What's wrong with Chloe? Is she alright?"

Before Beca could reply, the blonde was already scrambling to her feet and rushing inside, the groceries forgotten. The brunette clenched her jaw and pushed herself to her feet to follow her friend into the house.

Beca rushed in a few seconds behind Aubrey as she ran into her bedroom and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She nearly rammed into Aubrey's back but stopped herself short. The two both stared at the empty bed.

"Hey babe."

Aubrey and Beca both jumped in surprise when Chloe appeared behind them in the doorway. The redhead was smirking at them.

"Shit, Chloe." Aubrey exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course." Chloe replied. "I'm fine, I just woke up…but Beca, what were you doing in our bedroom? You freaked me out."

The brunette stared incredulously at Chloe. Aubrey quirked a brow and cast a questioning gaze toward the shorter woman. Chloe's confident smirk fell and she stepped closer to Aubrey and draped an arm around her waist, burrowing into the taller woman's embrace.

"I woke up and you were on top of me." The redhead continued softly. "I mean, I know this new medication might take a little getting used to but…what were you doing in our bed? I mean, I didn't dream that, I know I didn't! What were you _doing_?"

Aubrey's accusatory glare snapped to the brunette as Beca's jaw dropped. "Oh you bitch." Beca hissed. "You…you _demon_! I wasn't on top of you! You fucking liar, what have you done to Chloe?"

Chloe whimpered and burrowed deeper into Aubrey's chest. The blonde practically growled and tightened her grip on her girlfriend. "What the fuck Beca? I asked you to stay here in case Chloe needed something…not to take advantage of her!"

"Wh-Aubrey!" Beca exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding me! I didn't touch her! And I'm with Jesse, and happy, you know that! And that is not Chloe, something is really wrong here!"

"Aubrey?" Chloe asked, confusion evident on her face. "What's she talking about? I know I've been a little off lately…but I swear, I woke up and she was on top of me! Aubrey, what's going on? I'm-I'm a little freaked out…"

"Get out!" Aubrey hissed, gently easing Chloe behind her. "I trusted you Beca. I should have known…I should have known you were just waiting for your chance to step in and try to drive a wedge between us. You've been after Chloe from the start! I can't believe I trusted you! Get out!"

Beca continued to stare, dumbfounded, at her friends. Aubrey was fuming and Chloe was looking like a wounded, kicked puppy. "Aubrey…you have to believe me! I swear I would never try to come between you two! But that is not Chloe! She's possessed-"

"I said get out!" Aubrey shouted, squaring her shoulders and glaring at the shorter woman. "How dare you…Chloe is _sick_…and you come in here and try to take advantage of her? Get out!"

Beca sighed and nodded. She glanced over Aubrey's shoulder where Chloe was once again smirking. The redhead's eyes flashed to black once again before returning to their signature blue. The brunette squared her shoulders and nodded again. "Ok. I'll go. But this isn't over, I'm going to stop you…you can't have my best friend! Do you understand me? I'm going to stop you and put you back into that box where you belong!"

As Beca turned once again and rushed out, Chloe stepped closer to Aubrey and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist. "I'm so sorry baby…she just scared me…you weren't here and…I've been so scared lately. I'm so glad you're here now."

Aubrey turned in Chloe's arms and pulled her tightly into a hug. "It's ok…you're ok. I'm here Chloe. Everything is fine."

Chloe smiled as Aubrey pressed a kiss to her temple.

xxxx

"I thought you said you weren't going to do anything stupid."

Beca stopped pacing just long enough to glare at her boyfriend. "It wasn't stupid! I proved Benji was right. You should have seen it! So fucking freaky…"

Jesse watched her pace and swiped his hand over his face with a sigh. "So…we're really serious about this? I mean Benji is convinced but…really? Demons and God and all that?"

"I saw it Jesse." Beca hissed. "Shit got real. And that thing is trying to take Chloe from us, from me. And that is not cool. That thing has Aubrey fooled. I just have to talk to her…convince her that she needs to let us help. Benji can help right? I mean, what did you guys find?"

Jesse shrugged slightly. "Benji is talking to his dad but thinks he knows what to do to help. He did say that he can't do it alone…he'll need our help. Even then…there are no guarantees with this Beca. If we're really dealing with what you and Benji are convinced we're dealing with…This is bad."

Beca nodded. "But we have to try. We can't let that thing hurt Aubrey and take Chloe. We have to try."

xxxx

It had been three days and still Aubrey was ignoring Beca's calls and texts. The blonde had returned to work at the hospital and was ashamed to admit that she was relieved by the break. Chloe was taking her medication as prescribed as far as Aubrey could tell. And while certain symptoms had subsided, Chloe clearly still wasn't quite herself. She seemed angry and aggressive. The blonde cringed as she remembered the previous night. Chloe had once again been rough with her and had in fact left her almost in tears from the pain.

But Aubrey was convinced it was simply an issue with finding the proper dosage of medication. She simply had to be patient. And so she returned to work, attempting to regain some semblance of normalcy and continued to ignore Beca and her almost constant texts and calls.

The blonde exited her office, tired from a long session with one of her more difficult patients and didn't notice the brunette approaching from the side. When she did finally take notice of Beca rushing closer, Aubrey quickened her step, in a rush to get to her vehicle.

"Aubrey, Aubrey wait!"

The blonde barely spared a glance toward the shorter woman as she strode purposefully through the parking lot to her car. When Beca tried to fall into step alongside her, Aubrey increased her speed and smirked slightly when the brunette had to struggle to keep up with her longer stride.

"Aubrey…for fucks sake I just want to talk to you for a minute!"

"And I think I made it clear that I do not want to talk to you." Aubrey hissed in return.

Beca scrambled to keep up with her friend, especially as the blonde's black SUV came closer. "Aubrey, I swear to God I'm just trying to help. Something is going on with Chloe and you know it! She's freaking out and sick one minute and perfectly fine the next. This is more than just a mental break down and I can prove it! Aubrey…would you just fucking stop for a second?"

The blonde stopped and abruptly turned on her heel. She glared at the shorter woman as she crossed her arms. "Chloe is doing much better lately, thanks for asking." She said sarcastically.

"No, Aubrey she's not."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed. "Beca, she's taking her medication, she's sleeping; she's doing much better."

"And those bruises on your neck and forearms…She did that to you didn't she?" Beca asked softly.

Aubrey's breath caught in her throat and she subconsciously reached a hand up to her neck as if to shield herself from Beca's scrutiny. "The dosage might need adjusting but…she's doing much better. She-"

"You know Chloe would never, ever do that to you. Please Aubrey." Beca begged. "Just hear me out. Please! I'm your friend too…"

"Fine." The taller woman replied with a sigh. "But you better make it quick Beca."

The brunette nodded, relieved that Aubrey had agreed to listen but not sure how to fully convince her that not only was she _not_ after Chloe, but that a demon was. "Jesse and I took the box to a friend of his…he's studying to be a rabbi. And he told us what the box is."

Aubrey groaned and slumped against the side of her SUV. "Why does everything come back to that fucking box? Chloe is obsessed with it and now you too? What the hell Beca?"

"The box holds a dispossessed spirit Aubrey…a demon! And now that Chloe opened the box she's been possessed by it. And it's like, feeding off of her or some shit and making her weaker but she's still in there. We can still help her! We just-"

"That's enough!" Aubrey yelled, silencing the smaller woman. "What is this, some kind of prank? Some Halloween joke you're trying to pull? You actually expect me to believe that _you_, a self-proclaimed atheist, believe Chloe is possessed? Well it's not funny Beca…Chloe is sick. But she'll get better, she's _getting_ better. Dr. Baer and I will figure out the right dosage and then the aggressiveness will fade and Chloe will be back to normal…you'll see."

Beca's heart clenched at the forlorn look on her friend's face. The longer the blonde spoke, the more her confidence seemed to fade.

"Oh Aubrey…I wish I were joking." The brunette said softly. "Look, Chloe is my best friend. I know her, almost as well as you do. And I know there is something really wrong…I've seen it! Her eyes change color, like fucking change color Aubrey! And when I was reading to her from the Old Testament that I stole from that Jewish temple place, she made the book fly across the room without even moving. That's what I was doing there the other day! I was just testing it and Aubrey, she really freaked me out. But I swear, we're going to figure out a way to save her…with or without your help."

"Who's _we_?" Aubrey asked incredulously. "You and Jesse? Don't expect me to join in on your demon hunt. You know, I'm sure Dr. Baer would be willing to squeeze you in after his sessions with Chloe."

Beca crossed her arms, determined to ignore the blonde's last comment. "Jesse and I took the box to a friend. He's Jewish and can read Hebrew. Benji is the one who read the inscriptions on the box and told us what is going on. And he can help us."

"_Benji_? You expect me to trust Chloe's fate to someone named _Benji_?" Aubrey hissed.

"Ok, fine." Beca replied with a sigh. "_Benjamin_ Applebaum. He's in training to become a rabbi-"

"Oh wonderful!" the blonde exclaimed, already turning to get into her car, signaling that the conversation was ending. "Benji, a student. Beca, don't be ridiculous. Chloe is not possessed. There are a number of psychoses that explain what's happening."

Beca threw her hands into the air with an incredulous look on her face. "Fuck Aubrey, you _want_ Chloe to have a psychosis?"

"That's not what I said and you know it." Aubrey yelled, turning once again, her fists clenched. "I don't want any of this to be happening but it is. And so I have to fix it. A psychosis I can fix. What you're suggesting…I can't help her. And that is not acceptable…Now if you don't mind…I have to get home to check on my girlfriend. So get the fuck out my way."

Beca watched as the blonde hopped into the driver's seat and reached to close the door. She stepped in between the door and the car, bracing herself against the frame. "Just…just keep your eyes open. Watch her…and you'll see it. You'll know I'm right."

Aubrey swallowed thickly as she stared back into Beca's steady gaze. The brunette finally stepped back away from the car and Aubrey quickly pulled the door closed. Beca watched as the blonde pulled away and exited the parking lot.

xxxx

Aubrey sighed as she straightened up the bedroom she shared with Chloe. Clothes were strewn about and it was beginning to grate on her nerves. In fact, the blonde was surprised it had taken her this long to notice the mess even with everything going on. Aubrey Posen liked things in order. Even if she was also dealing with a mentally disturbed girlfriend.

Beca's words were still ringing in her ears. It was absurd. Jesse had just been watching too many of his crazy movies and had somehow also convinced Beca to jump onto his crazy demon train. That had to be it. Chloe wasn't possessed. Demons did not exist. The blonde continued to pace and throw clothing into the laundry hamper, oblivious to Chloe slipping into the room.

"Where is it?" Chloe hissed.

Aubrey startled and turned abruptly. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she had completely forgotten that her girlfriend was even in the house. The sight of the redhead left a shiver of fear shooting down Aubrey's spine. Chloe appeared to be barely containing her rage. She had her fists clenched at her sides and her eyes were narrowed, her gaze sharp as she stared at the blonde.

"Where's what?" Aubrey asked softly, hoping to ease the tension evident in the room.

Her answer only fueled Chloe's anger and Aubrey was certain she saw the shorter woman's eyes flash darkly.

"My box." The redhead growled. "What have you done with my box you fucking cunt!"

The blonde's jaw dropped in shock. She had never seen Chloe so furious and the redhead had never spoken to her that way. Her lack of an answer sent Chloe over the edge and with a snarl, she rushed the taller woman.

Aubrey hissed in pain as Chloe shoved her backwards against the wall and pinned her with her forearm pressed tightly against her throat. She scratched her nails down the redhead's arm but the pressure was unrelenting. Aubrey struggled to keep her eyes open even as her air supply was cut off and darkness began to cloud her vision.

The blonde continued to scramble, trying to force the shorter woman away but Chloe was immovable, her strength unlike anything Aubrey had ever experienced. Aubrey felt her blood run cold as those deep blue eyes she loved dearly flashed to black, mere inches from her own. This time there was no mistaking what she had witnessed.

"Kitchen." She wheezed. "It's in the kitchen."

Chloe's lip quirked in a half smile and she finally moved her arm from Aubrey's throat. Instead of releasing her however, she pressed herself closer to the taller woman. Aubrey cringed as she felt Chloe's hot breath on her neck as she gasped for air.

"It better be." Chloe hissed. "Because if it isn't…I'm going to fucking rip you to shreds."

Aubrey remained frozen, pressed flat against the wall, as Chloe stepped away from her. The redhead's eyes continued to glow, almost black, and she snarled as she turned and rushed out of the bedroom, no doubt to locate her beloved box in the kitchen.

"Oh god." Aubrey whispered, finally alone to attempt to gather her senses. Her legs trembled as she finally pushed herself away from the wall.

She knew she had to either get out of the house and run for safety, or confront what she knew would be waiting for her in the kitchen. Her eyes darted to the jacket she had left draped over the chair in the corner of their bedroom. She squared her shoulders and forced herself forward on shaky legs.

xxxx

Aubrey inched her way into the darkened kitchen, terrified of what she would find. She could hear glass shattering around the corner but she was determined to finally face Chloe head on.

Aubrey slipped silently into the room, feeling her way along the edge of the countertops. The only light was the light from the open refrigerator door illuminating the far corner of the room.

"Chloe?" She called softly.

The room fell silent and Aubrey felt the hair on the back of her neck rise in anticipation. She pushed herself further into the darkened kitchen, toward the only visible light.

"Chloe, baby? Talk to me."

When she finally caught a glimpse of her girlfriend, Aubrey had to choke down a scream. She was standing just off to the side of the open refrigerator door and looked like nothing less than a mad woman. Her red hair was tousled and wild and her dark eyes were flashing in anger.

The illumination from the open refrigerator door showed that most of the contents from inside the refrigerator had been tossed to the floor. Aubrey cringed at the sight of the package of raw steaks that had been left in there to thaw. She could only assume the ripped open packages were the source of the red stains on Chloe's tank top and the smears on her cheek and chin.

Aubrey edged closer slightly, grateful for the kitchen island separating herself from the redhead. "Chloe…baby what are you doing?"

As Aubrey neared the island, Chloe rushed forward and picked up a glass bowl from the top of the counter. With a snarl she threw the dish onto the ground in front of Aubrey's feet. The blonde jumped backwards with a yelp as she felt tiny shards of glass dig into her bare feet and legs.

"Shit! Chloe?"

"_Chloe's gone_!" the redhead hissed.

The blonde refused to be swayed as she once again stepped closer, desperate to reach her girlfriend. Chloe growled and grabbed a glass from behind her on the counter. She once again threw it onto the ground in front of Aubrey's feet.

"Chloe stop!" Aubrey cried as she jumped backward, hoping to avoid the broken glass.

She dropped her gaze down onto the ground as she continued to inch her way forward. When she raised her head, Aubrey froze when she realized Chloe had disappeared. The small amount of light shining from the open refrigerator didn't illuminate much of the kitchen and Aubrey was unable to see much in the darkness surrounding her.

"C-Chloe?" Aubrey whispered into the quiet. "Baby…I know you can hear me. I know you're in there! I know you're still here. Please…please talk to me!"

The blonde hissed in pain as she retreated backwards carefully, the glass slicing into her feet even as she attempted to avoid it. She could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes. Aubrey continued to try to inch her way back toward the light switch when she froze. She swallowed thickly as she felt the presence just behind her. Without turning to look, she knew Chloe was directly behind her, poised to attack.

"Chloe." She choked out brokenly. "Please baby. I love you…so much. Come back to me…"

Aubrey had time to slowly turn and catch black eyes flash to bright blue before Chloe released an unearthly scream and jumped from her crouched position on the kitchen counter. Aubrey stumbled backwards and slammed roughly into the island counter as Chloe rushed her.

Aubrey prepared herself to be mauled by the madwoman but instead released a cry of surprise when Chloe slammed into her. Instead of mauling her, the shorter woman wrapped herself around the blonde, clutching her tightly.

Aubrey hesitantly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's trembling frame. "Chloe?"

The blonde startled once again when the piece of glass that Chloe was clutching tightly slipped from the shorter woman's hand and shattered to the floor. Aubrey struggled to control her breathing even as Chloe continued to cling to her tightly. The two slid down to the ground, still holding each other tightly.

"Aubrey…" Chloe whimpered. "What's wrong with me? Who am I?"

Aubrey cast her gaze heavenward as tears leaked from her eyes. She pressed a kiss to Chloe's tousled red hair and tightened her embrace around the still trembling woman. She eased one hand away from Chloe and into her jacket pocket, hoping to not draw unwanted attention to herself.

"You're still my Chloe." Aubrey whispered. "You're still in there and I'm going to help you. I swear. But please…please, forgive me."

Before Chloe could respond, Aubrey whipped her hand from her pocket and pressed the injection pen to the redhead's neck. Chloe snarled and tried to jerk away but Aubrey held on, keeping the pen pressed to her girlfriend's neck as she released the trigger.

Chloe's blue eyes flashed to black again and she clawed at Aubrey's hand and arm where the pen was still pressed tightly to her neck.

"You bitch!" Chloe hissed.

Aubrey held on, even as the angry woman drew blood on her hand and arm. She held on until Chloe released a final, shuddering sigh, before collapsing unconscious on the kitchen floor.

Aubrey choked on a sob as she scrambled away from her girlfriend's prone form. When she was certain she had at least moderate control of herself, Aubrey reached a foot and gently nudged Chloe's leg. The redhead remained motionless on the floor.

The blonde exhaled a shaky breath and crawled back toward Chloe. She studied her intently, finally convinced that the shorter woman was indeed knocked out cold.

Aubrey finally squared her shoulders and scrambled back toward the kitchen counter and where the landline phone was resting in its dock. Before her scientific mind could convince her to put the phone down, she dialed and quickly pressed the connect button.

"Beca…I believe you…and we have to hurry."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Last chapter. Disclaimers all over the place…I know absolutely nothing about exorcisms, Judaism, or even Catholicism. I haven't even been to church in forever. Anyway, this has been fun to write so thanks for reading! In the words of Jesse Swanson…And I'm out. Oh, and Happy Halloween :)

Chapter seven

Jesse rushed out the door, the unconscious woman limp in his arms. Beca and Aubrey followed closely behind him before the brunette sprinted ahead to open the car door to allow him to place Chloe in the backseat. They all quickly scrambled into the car and Beca peeled away, tires squealing.

"Are you sure taking her to your office is a good idea?" the brunette cried, glancing over her shoulder to where Aubrey was sitting with Chloe's head in her lap. She seemed almost afraid to touch the other woman after what she had witnessed.

Aubrey met her worried gaze briefly. "Not my office exactly…the basement of the hospital is empty. We can get in without anyone seeing and it's private. I don't think we really want to attract attention to ourselves do we? And the beds down there have restraints…"

"Good call." Jesse said softly.

"You did tell your rabbi friend to hurry didn't you?" Aubrey asked.

Jesse nodded, attempting to smile encouragingly. "The hospital is pretty much halfway for both of us. He may even beat us there. Why…is that going to wear off soon?"

Beca's eyes widened and she once again glanced back nervously.

"I don't know." The blonde replied. "On a normal person no but on a demon possessed person, I have no idea!"

Beca subconsciously pressed on the gas pedal.

xxxx

"Hi, I'm Benjamin Applebaum…nice to meet you."

"You don't look like a rabbi." Aubrey hissed by way of greeting as she held open the side basement door for her friends. Jesse was still carrying Chloe and Beca filed in right behind him.

Benji just shrugged slightly as they also slipped inside the hospital, the box cradled in his arms. "That's what everyone says."

Aubrey led them further into the building, only stopping when they entered a large open room. There were a handful of old beds pushed against the wall. In the center of the room was a large wooden chair with wires attached to it.

Beca glanced around the dimly lit room and shivered. "Fuck Aubrey, couldn't you have picked some place a little less creepy to do this? Is that chair what I think it is?"

"Electroshock therapy." The blonde replied, barely even sparing it a glance as she helped settle Chloe onto one of the beds. "Which I'm also willing to try if I have to in order to save her. You can save her…right?"

Benji met Aubrey's worried gaze and swallowed thickly. "I promise I'm going to do everything I can but I'm going to need all of you to help. But you also have to be prepared…saving her soul is more important than saving her life."

Aubrey's breath caught in her chest and Beca squeezed her hand hoping to steady her. Benji smiled sadly before quickly moving to get everything prepared. Jesse helped the blonde secure the restraints around Chloe's hands and they were just moving to her fasten her feet when the redhead groaned.

Everyone in the room froze and stared at the woman as she began to pull at the wrist restraints in her still semiconscious state.

"Ok…here we go." Benji said, draping himself in his prayer shawl. It was white with blue embroidery and tassels on the ends. Under any other circumstances it would have been beautiful.

"I'm going to need the three of you to read these once we start." He handed the three of them different texts he had taken from the synagogue, two passages from the Old Testament and one from the New to account for Chloe's Catholic background. "Whatever you do…don't stop reading. No matter what she says or does. Do you understand?"

The three friends nodded hesitantly as they stepped closer to the bed where Chloe was growing more agitated. Benji nodded and he too stepped closer, already chanting softly. He continued to sing the prayer even as Chloe's eyes snapped open and she began to struggle against the restraints. The redhead's nostrils flared and an eerie growl escaped through her clenched teeth.

Benji stood at Chloe's head and nodded for the others to begin their reading. The redhead hissed as if in pain as the three joined in with Benji's chant.

"No!" she screamed.

Aubrey cringed as her girlfriend twisted on the bed, her arms still secured. They remembered too late that Chloe's legs were free and with a snarl, she kicked out, sending Beca sprawling backwards. Jesse dove to help Beca to her feet and Chloe took advantage of the lapse.

With another growl, the redhead lifted her body with her legs and twisted, her shoulders popping out of their sockets as she contorted herself against the wrist restraints. After turning on the bed to where she was kneeling, she snarled and rolled her shoulders, popping them back into place. Benji's voice cracked in surprise when he suddenly found himself face to face with Chloe, her eyes black and furious.

"Chloe no!" Aubrey screamed.

Chloe smirked as she finally snapped the restraints from the bed and lunged at the man in front of her. Benji grunted in pain as she slammed him into the ground. She quickly delivered a fist to his face and his nose cracked sickeningly.

"Shit-Chloe stop!" Beca yelled as she pulled herself to her feet with Jesse's help.

The redhead rolled off of Benji and slowly turned on her friends. Aubrey stepped closer, her hands raised in defense.

"Baby…please." She begged. "Chloe let us help you! You can fight this! I know you can..."

The redhead's eyes snapped to Benji as he once again began to chant, ignoring his bloody nose. The room seemed to sizzle with electricity as Chloe screamed again. Before giving the others a chance to join Benji, Chloe turned and barreled toward the doorway and disappeared around the corner. Without thinking, Aubrey sprinted after her, shouting for her to stop.

"Aubrey, wait!" Benji yelled. "Aubrey that's not Chloe anymore!"

The blonde ignored him as she raced after Chloe down the darkened, abandoned hallways of the hospital basement. It was only after turning another corner and finding herself alone at a dead end room that Aubrey skidded to a stop. The EXIT sign over her head buzzed, the soft red glow shining down on her. The only other illumination came from a lone florescent light flickering in the far corner of the room.

"Chloe?" the blonde called softly. "I know you're in here."

Aubrey inched further into the darkened room, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the low light. She could feel someone, or something in the room with her. She spun on her heel as soft laughter echoed right behind her ear, the hot breath tickling her neck. Aubrey felt the stinging blow to her cheek before she even saw Chloe herself.

The blonde staggered, struggling to remain on her feet. Chloe charged her again with a hiss and Aubrey cried out in pain as she was slammed into the wall and pinned by the shorter woman.

Chloe's lip curled and she whipped her hand up, backhanding Aubrey roughly across the face once again. The blonde spat blood before turning back to the face she no longer recognized. But she reached and fisted the straps of Chloe's tank top as if to hold her in place.

"Take me instead."

Chloe's eyes widened as she stared back at Aubrey.

"Take me." Aubrey growled again. "Let her go…please. You can have me. You take me instead!"

The redhead's nostrils flared again and she grabbed the taller woman by the shoulders. With a shout, she turned and slung Aubrey halfway across the room. The blonde landed with a thud and rolled, dazed.

Aubrey winced as she tried to clear her head, pain shooting through her body. She glanced up as Chloe stood over her. In the flickering light, the blonde could make out red streaks clawing their way down Chloe's face and neck, her eyes still hollow and black.

"Oh god…" Aubrey whimpered.

Chloe smirked and shook her head. "Not god."

The redhead stepped closer, her fists clenched. Aubrey tried to scoot further away but pain shot from her wrist up her arm and she cried out again. Chloe lifted her foot as if she were determined to literally stomp the life out of the woman on the ground below her.

Seconds before she drove her foot into the blonde, Jesse came barreling into the room and slammed into Chloe at full speed. She was thrown off balance and thrown across the room with a yell.

Beca dropped to her knees next to Aubrey and draped an arm over her shoulders as Benji once again began to chant the Hebrew prayer, placing the open box on the ground in front of him. Jesse joined in with the passage he had been given.

Chloe pushed herself to her feet. She squared her shoulders and glared back at the others across the room. The previously burned out light bulbs began to sizzle and flash and the air in the room filled with a static. Still the chanting didn't stop and Aubrey swore she saw fear flash briefly in Chloe's dark eyes.

The redhead suddenly doubled over with a yell and grabbed her stomach. When she raised her head and looked back toward her friends, her eyes were crystal clear and blue.

"Aubrey!" She cried. "Baby…please. You're hurting me! Please _stop_! Aubrey, you're hurting me!"

"Don't listen to her." Beca whispered into the blonde's ear. "That's not Chloe."

The blonde swallowed back her tears as she and Beca joined in reading their passages with Jesse and Benji. Chloe screamed in rage and the lights continued to blink erratically. Wind gusts swirled and all three women's hair whipped wildly.

The box slowly slid across the floor closer to Chloe and her screams began to sound more pained than angry. Aubrey felt her chest clench in fear as a black form began to claw its way out of the redhead's mouth. With each brief snatch of light as the bulbs flickered, more of the black form appeared and Chloe's body began to tremble. Nausea rippled through the blonde as she watched the blackness being pulled out of her girlfriend's body.

Suddenly the winds fell still and the lights flashed on and stayed on. At that same instant, the lid of the box snapped closed and Chloe collapsed to the floor in a heap. The four fell silent, too stunned to move. The sudden calm seemed almost anticlimactic.

Benji was the first to regain his senses and he slowly approached the box.

"Chloe?" Aubrey choked out as she scrambled to her feet, her gaze finally settling on her unmoving girlfriend.

Benji was just draping his prayer shawl over the box as the blonde dropped to her knees in front of the still woman. Aubrey reached, her hands trembling, and brushed Chloe's red hair away from her face.

"Chloe…please…"

The blonde gently rolled Chloe onto her back and leaned to hover over her as she eyed her intently, desperate to spot some sign of life. She used her thumb to wipe away a thin trickle of blood that was leaking from the redhead's nose.

"Chloe!" Aubrey cried as she desperately shook her girlfriend's shoulder, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

Finally a soft moan escaped Chloe's lips and her eyes fluttered open. Aubrey sobbed in relief at the sight of the clear blue eyes she loved.

"Aubrey?" Chloe whispered.

"Oh thank god." The blonde cried as she scooped the smaller woman up into her arms and cradled her to her chest.

Both women held each tightly as they sobbed, from exhaustion, fear, and relief all combined. Beca too was crying as she watched her friends, Jesse holding her tightly as well.

"Is it really over?" she whispered.

Benji wrapped the box tightly in the prayer shawl and nodded, clearly exhausted. "It's definitely in the box…I can feel it."

Aubrey pulled away from Chloe just far enough to press a kiss to the woman's temple, the shorter woman still clinging to her. "I don't know how we can ever thank you…"

The young man smiled slightly and shrugged. "A letter of recommendation to the Chief Rabbi might be nice…I'm not sure he thinks I'm a good candidate to be a rabbi."

After what they had witnessed, his simple request sounded almost absurd and Aubrey couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up. "I think we can manage that."

Beca and Jesse found themselves joining in, laughing as the adrenaline faded. Chloe could only manage a soft chuckle, the night's events finally taking their toll on her.

"I'm so sorry." The redhead whispered, still slightly dazed.

Aubrey pressed another kiss to her temple and tightened her grip. She shook her head before pulling away to be able to look her girlfriend in the eye as she cupped both of her cheeks. "This…this was not your fault Chloe. Ok? You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't you. You didn't do this."

The redhead eyed Aubrey's face sadly, her bruised cheek and split lip painfully evident. Chloe tenderly thumbed the blonde's lip. Aubrey pulled Chloe's hand to her lips and kissed it, smiling.

"I'm ok." She assured her. "And you, how do you feel Chloe?"

"Like my limbs were all pulled out of socket before I got fucked by a train. But…like I'm me again."

Chloe returned Aubrey's soft smile and the two sat gazing tiredly at the other.

"You have a way with words Beale." Beca said softly as she dropped to the ground next to the pair.

Chloe turned and cringed as flashes of memories continued to assault her…all the things she had said and done to her friend. "Beca…I'm sorry!"

The brunette dismissed her with a wave of her hand and chuckled. "No worries. As long as it doesn't happen again…one demonic possession is more than enough."

"Agreed." Aubrey sighed, still holding onto Chloe tightly, afraid she might suddenly disappear. "Can we please go home now?"

Jesse and Aubrey helped pull Chloe to her feet and she leaned heavily on her girlfriend as they slowly made their way out of the hospital. Benji kept the box tucked protectively under his arm, still wrapped in the shawl.

As they stepped out into the open night air they were greeted by the flashing lights of fire trucks and police cars.

"Uh oh." Jesse muttered.

Dr. Baer pulled up in his car moments later and Aubrey cringed.

"Aubrey?" He called in surprise at seeing her there. "What on earth is going on? Are you alright? What happened to your lip?"

The blonde took a step forward, shielding Chloe as best she could. "I'm fine…is everyone inside the hospital alright?"

The older man eyed her suspiciously as an officer also stepped closer. "I received a call about a power outage." Dr. Baer answered nodding toward the officer. "Nothing more serious than that I'm sure. Everything is secure inside am I right?"

"Yes Sir." The young officer replied. "We haven't figured out the cause but everything seems to be in order now. And who are you?"

Aubrey squared her shoulders, certain she must look a mess, but at least attempted to appear completely calm and put together as the officer addressed her. "I'm Dr. Aubrey Posen. I'm a psychiatrist here under Dr. Baer."

When Dr. Baer indicated that she was indeed employed there, the police officer seemed satisfied and wandered back toward the scene.

"Aubrey," Dr. Baer said, eyeing her intently. "Could you please explain to me what you're doing here?"

The blonde chuckled and stepped back toward her girlfriend, pulling her close once again. "You know…I really don't think I can. And if that means you have to let me go…I understand."

Dr. Baer quirked a brow at how casually Aubrey spoke about possibly losing her job. She pressed a kiss to the redhead's temple and he had to admit that the pair seemed perfectly calm and content in each other's arms. He sighed. "No, no. That won't be necessary. But…I have a feeling you're going to be requesting a few days off?"

Aubrey chuckled again and nodded almost sheepishly.

"Well…just let me know when you're ready to return." He replied, still eyeing the pair.

"Thanks for everything Dr. Baer." Chloe said softly with a tired smile from her spot nestled in Aubrey's arms.

The man simply shook his head with a sigh as he watched the strange group wander back to their cars parked off to the side of the hospital.

xxxx

The friends tiredly collapsed on Chloe and Aubrey's couch and loveseat after Benji went his way separately, still cradling the box. When asked what he would do with it he simply replied that it would be taken care of and wouldn't hurt anyone else.

"Please stay here tonight." Aubrey said softly to Beca and Jesse. "The spare bedroom is all ready for you guys and after everything...I think we'd both like to keep you guys close."

They were all exhausted and Chloe was already nodding off against the blonde's shoulder. There was no argument from Beca or Jesse and the two couples wearily called it a night.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that anyone in the house stirred. Aubrey woke before Chloe and was content to simply scoot closer and watch the other woman as she slept peacefully. A short time later the redhead stretched and her eyes fluttered open. She greeted Aubrey with a sleepy smile and the blonde released a soft sigh of relief.

"How did you sleep?" Aubrey asked quietly.

Chloe stretched again before turning onto her side so the two were face to face, mere inches apart. Aubrey clasped their hands between them and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's knuckles before once again smiling at the clear blue eyes gazing back at her.

"Amazing." She replied. "Sharing space with a demon can really wear a girl out."

Aubrey winced, the situation still all too fresh in her mind. Chloe scooted closer still. "I'm ok." She whispered reassuringly. "In fact, I'm surprised at just how 'ok' I feel."

"What about your shoulders? And what about Jesse's body slam? That had to hurt."

"Oh, I'm a little stiff and sore." Chloe replied with a shrug. "But really, I'm ok Aubrey."

The blonde smiled in relief. They stayed there in bed, content to simply hold each other until finally, Aubrey's curiosity got the best of her.

"Do you remember much of it?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Chloe sighed sadly and gently traced the bruise that had formed on her girlfriend's cheek. "Bits and pieces…when I was 'me' I knew something was off but I couldn't quite pin point it. And when I wasn't 'me'…It was like it let me see some of the awful things I was doing but I couldn't stop it…"

Chloe shuttered slightly and Aubrey wrapped her arm around her. "It's ok. It's over. You're safe now and we'll do whatever we have to do to get past this together."

The redhead nodded and bravely smiled again. "One thing has kind of been bugging me though and I'm hoping you can help clear it up for me."

Aubrey nodded encouragingly, eager to help put Chloe's mind at ease any way she could. The redhead licked her lips and stared back at her girlfriend in all seriousness.

"Did my head spin?"

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at Chloe's obvious attempt to ease her worry. With a wry grin, Aubrey shook her head and squeezed the redhead's hand, still chuckling.

"Well that's disappointing." Chloe replied, a mischievous glint in her eye. "What's a demonic possession without a good spinning head?"

"But your eyes were black. And you had these red streaks…it was pretty terrifying."

Chloe nodded, seemingly thinking over her girlfriend's words. "Well, it's no spinning head but I guess that'll do."

When the redhead smiled and winked at her girlfriend, Aubrey finally laughed and pulled Chloe closer. The shorter woman then rolled them and stretched out on top of her on the bed. As soon as their laughter died down, Chloe closed the small distance between them and tenderly pressed their lips together.

"Thank you." She finally whispered, pulling away slightly. "For you know…everything. I love you Aubrey."

Aubrey reached and tucked her hair behind her ear before she thumbed Chloe's cheek. "You don't have to thank me. I'm not ready to let you go just yet so no way was I going to let that thing have you. But you'll have to thank Beca…she's the one who actually figured out what was happening and tried to convince me."

Chloe grinned again and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips. "I'll thank her…but I'm going to thank you first."

Aubrey swallowed thickly as deep blue eyes darkened slightly in a way that perfectly 'Chloe'. The blonde moaned into the kiss as it deepened. She arched her back as Chloe began to blaze a trail down the column of her neck.

Aubrey fisted her hands in Chloe's hair and smirked. "Just as long as _this_ isn't how you thank Beca…"

Chloe's shocked laugh sounded throughout the room and she buried her face in Aubrey's neck. The blonde's heart soared at the sound and she wrapped her arms tightly around her love, silently thanking whoever was there to listen.

"I love you too Chloe."

xxxx

Benji glanced at the box next to him in the passenger seat of his car. He had not slept well and was more than anxious to get the box some place safe.

He had not only asked his father for advice on how to dispose of it but also referred to a number of his text books. Benji was certain he had the perfect resting spot.

He gently pressed on the brake pedal as the street light ahead was still red. Before actually reaching the corner and coming to a stop, the light turned green and he accelerated through the intersection. The truck trying to beat its own red light slammed into his side of the car before he even had a chance to spot it.

The quiet of the neighborhood was shattered by a blaring car horn and shouts for help as people ran toward the scene. The small car was a mess of twisted metal and broken glass and the driver mangled beyond recognition.

People gathered, powerless to help as they waited on the ambulance and police to arrive. A man in a business suit quickly disconnected a call with his wife and rushed closer to see if he could be of assistance. As he approached, he swallowed down the bile in his throat when it was clear it was already too late for anyone to help. And so he stood off to the side, also unable to tear his eyes away from the scene. Until a wooden box seemingly discarded on the sidewalk near the wreckage caught his attention.


End file.
